The Untrusted
by CaptainHall
Summary: There's a new girl on base. She's not your average girl, she's The Untrusted. She had came from Makarov's army, and everyone can tell she is hiding something. Just as she gains her team mates trust, she does something to loose it, but there's one man who believes in her, but that one man was hiding things too, and those thing may just lead him to his death. GhostxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything apart from my OC. The producers/makers of Modern Warfare own everything else.  
Now let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Ghost was walking down the stairs which led to the bottom of the base. It was dark down there; the only light to be seen was from a light bulb hanging over the table in the room. The only barrier being one way glass. MacTavish was standing looking through, and Roach was on the other side. In the other room there was a simple table, with chairs either side. Ghost looked to see who he was interrogating. He saw long, thick blonde hair automatically showing she was a girl. Ghost was shocked, he didn't expect this. She had a slight smirk on her slightly tanned face; giving away she's naturally pale. Her cheeks had a pink tint to them, and her lips pretty dark.

"What do you want to find out, sir?" Ghost asked MacTavish, who didn't look happy.

MacTavish turned towards Ghost, "Everything, and anything. Lass won't tell us anything. She won't even speak."

Ghost nodded, "Yes, sir." He opened the heavy door on the other side of the door, as he approached the girl; the first thing he realised was her stunning bright green eyes. They were watching his every move, judging his every move. From what you could see of her, she was wearing a checked scarf around her neck, it not threatening to show any skin of her neck. She was wearing a simple black vest top as well.

Roach was standing against the wall, who had obviously given up trying to get her to talk. Ghost stopped where he was, a couple of centimetres behind the other chair. Ghost struggled to find the correct words to say, "Who are you?" He said simply, he could hear her chuckle, he looked up to see her grinning. After a couple of seconds Ghost slammed his hands onto the table, "Who the hell are you? What's your bloody name? Who the hell do you work for?" He asked,

She carried on grinning, "You really think I'd tell you that. That easily? Think again." Ghost was shocked to hear a south English accent, much like his own, and Roaches. He didn't know what he expected, just not English. MacTavish couldn't hear a word; the interrogation room is soundproof, unfortunately for him. You could feel Ghost's anger, and frustration rising of him, like steam from a kettle.

"Simple as, what's your name?" He asked,

She never broke eye contact, "What's yours? And I'll tell you mine." She continued to grin mischievously as if she was planning something.

Ghost debated, he hated saying his name. He hated hearing his name. "Ghost." He said, simply.

"Whole name." The girl said, he sighed.

"Simon Riley." He said, realizing that the intel this girl could have was more important than his name. She chuckled again.

"You really believed me? If I told you that one small piece of information, you could find everything out about me. I'm not an idiot." She replied calmly, irritating Ghost to a maximum. Ghost was walking towards her.

He looked at her, already kicking himself for what he had planned to do, "So, are you actually going to tell us anything?"

"Nope." She laughed, popping the 'p'. Ghost swung his fist, which connected with her right cheek. Her head turned away slightly then she turned back towards him, and plastered onto her face was a bigger grin than before. She was planning this. Ghost so simply stood up, and stomped right out the door. Roach had followed him out. Ghost was already appealing to MacTavish, "That girl, she's trouble. We should just kill her, and get it over and done with."

MacTavish shook his head, "That girl, believe it or not, could hold a lot of valuable intel." Ghost stomped out whilst MacTavish held a hand to his head, watching the girl rock on her chair with a grin still on her face. He huffed, and locked both the doors which gained entrance to the room.

* * *

The girl was comfortable, her arms supporting her resting head on the table. She had no clue what the time was, or where she was. She heard the lock click, and looked up to see a different man. The man was in fact MacTavish. He pulled the chair out and sat opposite her. By now her hair had gone wild, making her look like a lion.

"Yes?" She asked rudely, after being awoken.

MacTavish got straight to the point, "Who do you work for?"

She laughed darkly, "You know who I work for, what use is it asking me?"

"I honestly don't know who you work for?" He replied, putting his hands up in defence.

She suddenly looked shocked,the first time since she'd been here, her eyebrows arched, "You don't?"

MacTavish nodded, "I don't."

"Don't hurt me again!" She begged, memories of Ghost hitting her suddenly flooding back. MacTavish was confused, how she acted so calm earlier, but now she was a nervous wreck.

"I won't – if you tell me who you work for." MacTavish said, simply.

She nodded, "Makarov." She said, her eyes darting around, avoiding eye contact.

"But you're British." He replied, slightly shocked.

"I've been trained in Russia since I was 15. I get tortured in his horrible army. For anything and everything." Her wording reminded MacTavish of the conversation he had with Ghost earlier. She looked down now, defiantly not wanting to make eye contact. She heard MacTavish stand up.

"What's your name?" He asked,

"Avalynne Sine." She replied, aware of her unusual name.

He nodded, even though Ava couldn't see it, "Follow me." He said, leading her out of the two doors, and up the many stairs. Ava continued to follow through many narrow hallways before MacTavish opened a door. MacTavish looked into the rec. room, and let Ava inside. "You can sleep here," He said, referring to the sofas, "and before you think it, there are no weapons in here." He shut the door, whilst Ava made herself comfortable on the thin couch. She couldn't. She felt like something was off, as if they were planning something. She had found a blanket on the end of the couch and had pulled it over herself, and put a cushion behind her head, still attempting to get comfortable. She had shut her eyes, and still about half an hour later, sleep hadn't hit her. She was finally drifting off when the door opened, she flipped over, looked up and her eyes opened in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Hai all. Erm, thanks for reading the first chapter! So, please please please review and tell me what you thought of this, does it stink? Is it decent? Is it boring? Every review, helps. Thanks! -CaptHall**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything apart from Ava, and Snake, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

The man was walking towards Ava, smirking. She pushed her knees up, trying to get as far away from the unknown man as possible. She knew something was up. He got closer and closer to Ava, causing her to jump up. The man had run forward and grabbed her hair. She kicked and hit him, which was obviously not a lot to him, as he just laughed. She screamed. She did anything. He forced her down onto the cold wooden floor beneath them. His hand left her hair, as he used his legs to keep her from moving. His hands were focused on pulling Ava's shorts down, which was a struggle due to her squirming.

Ava's head was to the side, her ear on the floor, and eyes staring at the wall. She continued to punch, squirm and scream but no one was coming to her rescue. "Stop squirming girl." He said, still struggling. His fist met her cheek, for the second time today. She could feel her shorts starting to budge. One hand was against her cheek, the other balled into a fist, trying to hurt the man above her, still smirking like a maniac. Like? He was a maniac. She heard the door open, but the man obviously didn't, then footsteps approaching them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jones?!" A familiar voice shouted, yanking the man off Ava, causing her to sigh with relief.

The man, Jones, was stuttering, "I-uh-I just-uh."

"Enough bloody excuses!" He bellowed at him, Ava shuffled back, to sit against the wall. The man ran out the door. Ghost turned towards Ava then, looking her up and down.

Ava could feel his eyes on her "Don't think you're let off so easily, what are you doing in here?" He said, a lot more calmly.

"Some Scottish man said I could stay in here. If you don't believe me, don't you think I would've done a runner by now?" Ava asked Ghost,

Ghost nodded, "Alright, I believe you." He helped her up, and got her re-settled onto the couch. He had pulled the back cushions off, making it wider, "That should help." He said, then going to the other couch to do the same.

Ava looked at him curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Staying down here. We don't want a repeat, do we?" He asked her, she looked down and shook her head. She pulled the blanket over her small body. The man on the other couch was watching her. There was something about her; Ghost wasn't too sure what, whether it was her popping green eyes, or lion-like hair, he felt he had to be there for her.

* * *

Ava was the first to wake in the morning. She sat up, and watched the man opposite her sleep. He was still wearing his balaclava. Ghost had confused her like she had confused him. He wasn't wearing the sunglasses he wore when he interrogated her, but still the freaky skull balaclava. She yawned and took in her surroundings. The couches faced a small TV with a battered play station attached. Behind the couches was a kitchen, which had a microwave, a couple of cupboards. Also in the room there was a desk with a computer on, with a ton of paper next to it. There was a dinner table with a couple of chairs scattered by them.

The door had flung open, and Ava had quickly spun her head in that direction to see who it was, it had also woken Ghost. The Scottish man had stood there, frowning at Ghost.

"Ghost, why are you in here?" He asked,

Ghost propped himself up on his elbows, "I'll explain later." He replied calmly.

MacTavish just shook his head and turned towards Ava, "Can I have a word, Avalynne?" He asked, informing Ghost of her name. She nodded, and followed the captain out, and into an office. He sat down opposite, with a hot drink he placed in front of him, he looked tired, as did Ava.

"I was thinking about letting you join the one-four-one. We'd need to see if you were up to it, if you needed training and if you were trustworthy." MacTavish said, cutting to the point.

Her eyes opened in surprise and she smiled and nodded, "Oh my god! I'd love to if it meant never having to go back to that bastard."

He smiled then, realising Shepard would be happy, "Even better, you'd get to kill him."

"Sign me up!" She said, laughing, MacTavish laughed as well.

"I'll get Ghost to test you on everything later on; I need a word with him, if you see him, tell him to find me. And try to stay near him, Roach or me. Some of these men would do anything for a girl. She nodded memories from the night before flooding back to her.

* * *

MacTavish looked at the lieutenant, "Would you like to explain why you were in the rec. room last night?"

Ghost was uncomfortable on the topic, "I-uh, was trying to sleep, but there was a ton of noise in the rec. room, and after a while I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed down there, preparing to see Toad and Meat. Snake was on top of her, she was trying to push him off, but the bastard wouldn't budge. I pulled him off her, and stayed with Avalynne to prevent repeats, alright?"

MacTavish looked down, "Alright, I'll speak to Snake later. And you've also got to test Avalynne's ability on everything later, and most likely train her to top standard."

Ghost was shocked, "You're letting her join the one-four-one?"

"Isn't that what I just implied?" MacTavish replied,

"So you're trusting a girl who's worked with Makarov for over five years?!" He asked, temper raising again.

"You should've hear- Wait a minute, how do you know she worked for Makarov?" MacTavish asked,

Ghost looked around, looking for an escape, "I didn't, I guessed." He replied,

MacTavish sighed at Ghost, "Well, you're testing her after lunch, whether you like it or not, now go make sure Avalynne isn't lost."

* * *

Ghost searched the base, he couldn't find Avalynne anywhere. "Avalynne!" He shouted down empty halls. _Shit, MacTavish is going to kill me._ Ghost thought, stomping through the halls. He soon saw Roach. He ran over.

"Roach, you seen that girl, Avalynne?" Ghost asked simply,

Roach pointed behind him, and moved, revealing a smaller form, "You mean her?" Avalynne turned, seeing Ghost.

"Some people would say you're stalking me." Avalynne said as she saw him,

"Well, I've got to train you into the one-four-one, so get over it." Ghost said, suddenly regretting agreeing to this. Ava threw her head back.

"Brilliant. When does all this start?" She asked, not looking too happy.

Ghost wasn't too happy either, "This afternoon."

"Fun." She said sarcastically. Ghost had turned away, and Roach burst out laughing, "What?" She asked,

He continued to laugh; she just gave him a funny look.

* * *

She stood on the range, gun in her hand still annoyed about the whole Ghost incident earlier, the fact he had to train her, not anyone else on the base, nope, and it had to be Ghost. "Ready Avalynne?" Ghost asked,

"Just call me Ava. And I have been for hours, so let's just get this over and done with." Ava replied, already having enough.

"Fire from the hip." Ghost told Ava, as she held the AK-47 above her hip bone, and sprayed bullets towards the wood meters away from her.

Ghost was impressed, he expected her to be pathetic, "Aim down your sights." He ordered, she done so, and accurately shot the wood again, "Now, shoot through the metal." She done so, the metal popped down, along with the remaining target, "Finally snap on, I think you know what I'm on about," Ghost said, watching her. She walked away, slamming her gun onto a table.

"There, you happy?" Ava asked Ghost,

Ghost nodded, "Yeah, you weren't pathetic, meaning I hopefully won't have to train you."

"That's good for both of us!" She said,

"How the hell did you get away with this in Makarov's army?" He asked her,

She just laughed, "I didn't." She adjusted her scarf, just after she said that. Ghost could see she was hiding something, but so was he.

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all! Erm, just going to upload this now, but it'll probably go through a ton of editing. If this is horrible, please tell me, if this is good, please tell me via reviews. Thank you for reading! -CptHall 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Ava ran her hands over a selection of guns. Her hands swept over an ACR and she picked it up in both hands, and slipped a desert eagle into her holdall for handguns. She collected a bunch of flash bangs, and headed towards the rope, ready to jump, waiting for Ghost's mark. "Go." Ghost said, she leapt forward, clutching the rope in both hands, and sliding down it. The moment she hit the ground she was shooting targets through the wooden windows and ran through, and down some steps. There was a target at the bottom which she knifed. "Flashbang through the door!" Ghost said, as she threw one in, and ducked to stop herself from being temporarily paralysed. She shot the two targets and ran through shooting more. "Sprint to the finish." Ghost said, yawning. She ran over the finish mark. "Not bad. 30.4 seconds." Ghost nodded, pushing the stop button on his timer.

Ava grinned, "So I can go?" She asked,

Ghost thought quickly, "Follow me quickly." They walked inside and through a couple of hallways, and Ghost opened a door, sighed, and continued to walk down hallways. He pushed another door open, revealing the rec. room where Ava slept last night. Ava looked across the couple of men in there. Two were playing on the PS3, one was tapping away on the computer, and another was reading a newspaper. The guy on the computer looked up.

"Who are you?" He asked,

Ghost spoke for her, "She's the new girl, Ava Sine." Ghost then shut the door, leaving her to awkwardly walk over to the sofa. She realised one of the men playing FIFA was Roach. The man who was reading the newspaper looked up.

"I'm Archer, one of the team's snipers." Archer said to her,

She smiled, "I'd say I'm Ava, but you already know that."

Archer chuckled, "Well, that's Toad, on the computer, and Meat down there, next to Roach."

"I met Roach earlier." Ava informed Archer, Archer ducked back behind his newspaper, and Ava watched the two men rage at each other. She laughed at them both.

Meat turned towards Ava, "Think you can do better?"

She shook her head, "Oh, hell no. I'm crap at those games."

Meat and Roach laughed, "Go on, show us." Roach said, the door flung open, and Ghost was standing there. Ava looked at him, and rolled her eyes, which no one else could see.

"Roach, MacTavish wants to see you." Ghost said, Roach stood up, and walked towards the open door, which was slightly blocked by Ghost, Ghost moved out of the way slightly. Ghost said something quickly to him, which Ava couldn't hear. Meat looked pretty disappointed he had lost his gaming partner, so he looked to Ava, "C'mon Ava, you have to play now."

She shook her head, "No! I'm so bad at those games."

Ghost piped in, "I've gotta talk to her quickly, anyway."

"Ooh." Meat said, then wolf whistled, as Ava stood up, she hit him on the back of his head, playfully, "Hey!" He shouted, as she walked up to Ghost, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at Meat before turning back. She followed Ghost.

"You know that stalker remark I made earlier?" Ava asked, Ghost nodded, "I think that's becoming more true by the second."

"I was just going to show you where you are sleeping." He walked up a flight of stairs, and past a set of doors. He stopped at around the fourth on his right. He pushed it open.

There were two bunks amongst the medium sized room. Two sets of drawers, and a wardrobe. A TV was sitting on the chest of drawers along with different photos. She saw two beds unmade, and the room had random clothes across the floor. "Who am I bunking with?" Ava asked, half hoping it wasn't Ghost.

"Roach and me." Ghost said, feeling her aggravation, "I'm not ecstatic about it either."

"Brilliant." She said sarcastically, "Free beds?"

"Top on that one, bottom on the other." He said pointing to the bunk nearest her. He went to turn and walk out of the door.

Ava stopped him, "Ghost, wait!" She said as he turned back around.

After a couple of moments he got bored, "I'm waiting."

"Erm, thanks for last night." She said gingerly and looked at the floor. Ghost was shocked at the thanks. She didn't come across as someone to say thanks. She more came across untrusting, arrogant and stubborn in Ghost's opinion. She pushed past Ghost and walked out, not to say another word. She found her way back to the rec. room, and no one had bothered to move. She made her way over to the sofa she was sitting on before, and Ghost appeared in the door frame.

"Ghost, have you seen Snake?" Meat asked,

Ghost glanced at Ava slightly, "Nah, sorry mate." Ava guessed it was 'Jones' from the night before, as Ghost had made eye contact; she immediately broke it, looking down at her knees. He sat down, on the opposite end of the sofa from Ava. Toad was playing the PlayStation on his own, and it looked as if he'd switched the game.

"Toad, Whatcha playing?" Ava asked, curiously.

He died, and then replied, "Black Ops." He turned back to his game. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Archer lower the newspaper.

"Anyone want a drink?" He asked, standing up. There was a chorus of 'Yeah's'. Roach and MacTavish walked in. Archer went into the small fridge and pulled out a couple of cans of beer, handing them around. Archer sat back where he was sitting, MacTavish next to him and Roach sat between Ghost and Ava, easing tension. MacTavish picked up the remote, and turned it back to TV which brought up the news. Toad cursed then sat at the table on his own.

Roach looked at Ava, "So, where are you from?"

"England, if you couldn't tell." She said, smirking.

"No like, SEALS or the SAS." Roach corrected, as he said that, Ghost and MacTavish exchanged a glance, and they both stared at Ava.

Ava hesitated for a second, "Er, the SAS." She finally said.

"And if you're English, why do you have a slight Russian accent?" Roach asked,

Ava sighed, "Aren't you a bucket of questions?"

He nodded, "Yeah, just answer the question." Ava was a couple of years older than Roach yet a couple of years younger than Ghost, being dead in the middle.

"Spent a lot of time in Russia as a kid. It's a fucking shit hole." She scoffed, a couple of the men laughed, agreeing. She popped the top of the can, and took a gulp, refreshing her dry throat.

"MacTavish, does Shepard know about her?" Ghost asked, trying not to grin, although no one would see it beneath his balaclava.

MacTavish looked at Ava suddenly, "Shite. I'll tell him tomorrow."

Ava looked at the two men, "Who's Shepard?"

Meat butted in, "Our ass of a General." A few chuckles were heard.

"You realise he could be on base?" MacTavish warned. Meat turned back around as if he hadn't said a word. Ava let out a yawn, still not yet accustomed to the time zone difference.

* * *

She pushed the door open, with Roach's taller frame behind her. She walked into the room they now shared and climbed onto the free top bunk.

Roach looked at her, "You're above Ghost, y'know."

"And?" She shrugged.

"You two make out like you hate each other."

"Make out?" She said eyebrow raised, smirking.

"Act. Shut up." He said, stomping onto his top bunk, "Anyway, I'm on a mission tomorrow with 'Tavish."

"Fuck you." She said,

He gave a confused look, "What?"

"Leaving me with Ghost."

"You'll survive. I have." As if on cue, Ghost walked in. Ava scribbled in her journal, the day's events and put it down, the pen balanced on top of the thick diary. She pulled the thin sheets of the mattress and lay under them. They were cool, compared to her sweating body. The lights flicked out, and she pulled the scarf off her neck, and tied it loosely around a gap in the bed. The softness of the bed was enough to make her sleep instantly.

* * *

Ava woke up to the mental man shouting at me to get up. "Get the hell up!" The masked man said from below Ava.

Ava flipped over, "Piss off."

He sighed, "Get the bloody hell up, or I'm going to make you." She sighed too, untying her scarf and pulling it around her neck. And sighing as she pushed herself up to sit up.

"You happy?" She said, sarcastically.

He nodded, "Very. Now seriously get up."

"What the hell do you think I am? Down?" She replied, getting irritated. She swung her legs over the bedside and jumped off, landing just next to him.

"Now you're down." He said and walked out, shutting the door. Ava walked to the girls shower rooms. She didn't know why there were girls shower rooms, but she wasn't complaining. Clothes were under her arm. She set the temperature and stepped in, feeling all the dirt to rush off her small, thin frame. She didn't have shampoo or soap, but she didn't mind. She got out about five minutes later and dried off her body, and stepped into fresh clothes. She chucked her towel over a towel rack carelessly and chucked her old clothes in her room.

She walked along the hall, down some stairs and peeked into the rec. room. Meat was tapping into the computer so she continued her journey. In the mess hall there were a couple of men she didn't know so well. In the shooting range was Ghost. She walked over, and grinned.

Ghost must've heard her, "Piss off."

"You're pissed off." She sighed, throwing her hands in the air dramatically and going to turn around.

"Oh, it's you." He said, shrugging and turning back to the wooden targets.

She shook her head, "Bloody rude."

"Did you want something or did you come to irritate me?" He said, whilst shooting,

"Both," She grinned, "Do you know where everyone is?"

"Probably sleeping, lazy bastards."

"Darn it. I'm just going to have to stay and talk to you."

He sighed, but didn't say anything, still sending bullets down range.

"I never did understand the point of the targets. Realistically people _move._" She commented,

"Gets rid of frustration." He said,

"Me? Frustrating? Never." Ava said, sarcastically.

He threw his head back, "A bullet is going to be in your head in a minute."

Ava smirked, "Go ahead." She went to sit on the ledge and watch him. She sat down, and he had aimed at her. Her eyes widened. _Bang._

* * *

**A/N-**

**Hello! Woo cliffhangers ftw! Those who live in England, the sun is just amazing so I haven't been writing, unfortunately, but I shall start again now! -CptHall**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wowowow! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I was on the verge of rewriting because of the few which said I was copying ect. Anyways, disclaimers, I only own Ava, now enjoy the lovely chapter!**

* * *

Ava's flashed shut. They stayed shut for a couple of seconds. Ghost stood there arms crossed across his chest. After the few moments she opened her eyes cautiously, believing she was dead. Once she was sure she was alive she glared at Ghost, "I didn't mean the target to be me!"

"I wouldn't miss by accident, I'm way to skilled for that." He smirked.

She shook her head, "Isn't your ego big enough?"

"You'd think so. I should've shot you. " He complaint.

"You'd actually shoot me?" She said, emphasizing me,

"Nah, 'Tavish would kill me."

Ava pumped a fist into the air, "Yes! I won't be shot by Ghost!"

"You're so sarcastic."

"You've only just realised?"

"Nope, just saying the truth." He turned back to the targets, continuing to shoot them down.

"Any idea when Roach and 'Tavish are back?" Ava asked,

Ghost shrugged, "Whenever they complete the mission." Moments passed of no one talking, and just the noise of the gun was heard. Ghost heard a low rumbling, where Ava instantly clutched her stomach, "Ava, have you had anything to eat since you've been here?"

She shook her head, "Not a thing."

"You should've gone to the food hall or something!"

"There was a load of guys I didn't know, it was kind of awkward."

Ghost put down his guns, "Come on then." She slid of the ledge, landing on both feet. They walked the small distance until they reached the food hall, where more men Ava knew were sitting down and eating. Ava and Ghost grabbed a plate full of food each and sat down. Sitting there was Archer, Toad and Meat and there was another man Ava didn't know, "Royce, that's Ava!" Meat said, so Ava gave a small awkward wave towards the man she didn't know.

"Hey, you're new, right?" Royce asked,

She nodded, "That's why you haven't seen me before today." She went back to eating her food, whilst the men around her were discussing recent issues in the world. She wondered when Roach and MacTavish would be back, and when Shepard would be coming to assess her. Despite her many years of training, she was still pretty worried, worried about Makarov finding her. She knew if she didn't make it into the 141, she'd be back in Russia, her personal hell.

A man was running over to Ghost, "Shepard's here to see you, sir."

Ghost nodded, "Thanks, Private." The Private walked away, and Ghost sighed, "Meat, go with Ava to find some form of spare uniform."

Meat nodded, then looked worried, "Shit, I'm not even changed myself!"

"Or me!" Royce said.

"Then go!" Ghost said, walking away.

Meat pointed at Ava, "C'mon then." They walked over to the supply shed, and they yanked it open and Meat walked inside, "Stay there." He told her.

"Alright." She shrugged, leaning against the door casually. After a couple of minutes he walked out, holding nothing.

"Nothing's anywhere near your size, Shepard's going to have to deal with it." Meat said, as they walked back into the main building.

"Fair enough, as long as I don't have to get changed."

"Probably best you go see Ghost and Shepard." Meat said, as he walked away. Ava took a deep breath, and looked around for the two men. Near the heavily guarded gates where two men talking. There was Ghost, and a man who was a bit taller than Ghost. She walked over to them quite quickly, and holding her body up straight, keeping herself from slouching. She stepped next to Ghost, and when Shepard turned to look at her, she pulled her hand up into a salute.

"You're the one I'll be assessing today?" He asked her,

She brought her hand down, "Yes, Sir."

"So, why aren't you in uniform?"

"I uh, all the spares were massive." She replied, trying to keep the Russian out of her English accent.

Shepard nodded, then walked. Ghost started following behind him, and Ava gave a little sprint to catch up with Ghost. "You're a muppet." Ghost hissed into her ear.

"Shut up." She hissed back at him. They walked over to the course in silence, only the sounds of footsteps, and other men to be heard. She stepped down the steps whilst Shepard was observing. The usual Desert Eagle made its way into her belt, and the ACR into her hands.

"Go when you're ready." Shepard yawned, making her dislike him. Her hands gripped in same rope. It swung as her weight fell down before hitting the floor. Her ACR was instantly sending bullets towards the wood which had popped up. She ran through the door, and down a few steps, shooting another bullet to another target. A flashbang was out of her hands and she was ducking away. She ran into the small room, knifing both targets. She ran out and sprinted to the finish, grinning as she done so. She walked over where Shepard and Ghost were discussing.

"Well, how did I do?" Ava asked, innocently.

"That was actually very good." He said, taking Ava by surprise.

"Well…" She replied vainly, flicking her pony tail.

"It would be a shame to let you pass up an offer into the 141."

Her eyes widened, "So… I'm in?"

Shepard nodded, "Don't let me down."

"Thank you, Sir!" She replied, a smile stretching ear to ear. Shepard walked out, continuing talking to Ghost, who looked relieved. Ava on the other hand skipped off into the rec room as happy as she had been in years. There wasn't a ton of people in there, only Meat on the computer and Roach sitting down. _Wait, Roach?_ Ava thought.

"Roach! You're back!" Ava exclaimed, sitting next to him, "How'd it go?"

"Well, objective accomplished, so not a total failure." Roach chuckled, "Heard Shepard was assessing you, how did _that_ go?"

"To put it short, I'm officially in the 141."

"Congrats Ava!" Roach said,

"Yeah, welcome." Meat said from his chair.

Ava nodded, "Thanks."

She got up to go up to her room, to grab her notepad. She was able to make her way around basically now, but still did get lost quite a bit. She walked up the stairs to hear a couple of recognisable voices. A Scottish, and British. She stood by the corner listening in.

"You didn't tell him? She was working for a bloody terrorist!" Ghost said, voice raised.

"Of course I didn't bloody tell him, he'd kill her in seconds." MacTavish retaliated, sounding aggravated.

"Isn't that the point?" Ghost asked.

"There's something going on with her. And we're going to find out." MacTavish replied, calmer.

"What? That she's a spy?" Ghost said bitterly. There was a moment of silence, and Ava didn't even realise she was holding her breath until she breathed out slowly, still avoiding making any noise.

Suddenly one of the two men was in front of her, making her jump and giving away her looking in.

"Oh shit." She said, taking a step back causally.

* * *

**So yeah, sorry it's a tad boring/short, I just wanted to update because the reviews, thanks again :3 Um yeah, feel free to review, favourite and follow! -CptHall**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Welcome to a new chapter:DD I only own Ava! Le Enjoy**

* * *

"Yeah right, 'Oh shit'!" Ghost said,

"Um, can I just-" Ava asked, trying to get past the taller, stronger man.

Ghost shook his head, "How much did you hear?"

Ava took another step back, "Well I best am going." She went to turn, but Ghost caught her arm and yanked her back.

"Ow!" She said, rubbing her wrist, he let go of her. She took the chance to attempt to run again.

Ghost grabbed her around her waist this time, picking her up and taking her into their room, putting her down and shut the door.

"I think you're getting the wrong idea, Ghost." She smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"How much did you hear?" He asked again, holding the door shut.

"Ah, just when you thought I was a spy." She said, smirking again.

He looked at her smirk, "You are? Get the fuck out."

"You're still getting the wrong idea. I hate Makarov. Bastard." Ava spat.

Ghost's anger changed into confusion, "What?"

"He's a bastard." She sighed again.

"Why? What did he do to you if you were working for him?"

Ava turned, her hands in her hair, debating whether to tell him her horrible ordeal, "You better sit down." He sat on his bed, waiting for an explanation.

"When I was 14, I was just a normal teenager. Went to school, had friends, loved music, went to gigs, you know the usual."

"Where does this lead?" Ghost asked,

"Shut up and listen," Ava said, before continuing, "Anyway, when I was walking home, some twat captured me. Obviously I had a fit, screaming, shouting, and the lot. He drugged me, took me to Russia. I hate that place. Anyway, I was trained to join Makarov's army, learnt Russian and was tortured when I refused to. They showed me photos of my family and friends searching for me, telling me they would never find me. And of course they didn't. My Dad died two years later, in military service, and my Mum committed the year after. Makarov never let me forget. When I was 17, I was fighting. Killing British. Oh god it killed me. It could have been my Dad's friends!

Many years later, we were fighting. Fighting against you guys. One of you captured me. I couldn't be more grateful when I heard your accents, but then I figured you'd never realise I didn't _want_ to work for them, I was _forced, tortured._"

Ghost was trying to process what Ava just told him. Shocked, "And you're still a cocky little twat?"

She shrugged, "Guess it's just who I am." She smirked,

"But seriously? I honestly wasn't expe-"

Ava cut him off, "And if you tell anyone, I _will_ make your life hell."

"How would you manage that? I'm twice the size of you."

"I could always drag you back to Makarov, kicking and screaming."

"That would mean you'd have to go back to Makarov."

"Ah, crap." She said, in deep thought.

Ghost snapped into her mind, "Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone, although 'Tavish best know."

"And you dare tell Shepard." She said, challenging him.

"Like you said, he'd kill you."

"Exactly."

"I'll leave you to tell 'Tavish." Ghost said,

Ava sighed, "Give me a couple of hours."

* * *

There was a bunch of men all standing there panting so hard they'd die if they done any more. Ava's hands were just above her knees and she was catching her breath like the rest of the men, only Ghost was standing there waiting. Ghost had just put them through his training. More like put them through his torture Ava thought. She stood back up straight after taking a deep breath and looked towards the annoyed Ghost watching the men panting.

"Stop acting like girls and get the fuck up." Ghost said,

Ava looked at him, scowling, "Acting like girls? Pfft, I'm the strongest one here."

Ghost frowned at her, "You told 'Tavish yet?"

"Told me what?" The scot said from behind them.

"Nothing, it's not important." She smiled innocently at him.

MacTavish shrugged, "Alright then. How's the training going?"

"Look for yourself." Ghost said, holding his arm out towards the men, still recovering from the hour long training.

"I'm taking it she wasn't training?" MacTavish asked Ghost,

"We-." Ghost started,

"I'm right here, and in fact, I was training." She said, annoyed at everyone's thoughts of her being the weakest team member, just because her gender, "How'd your mission go?"

"Pretty well, we've recovered the ACS module, even though we had to take down most the bastards on the runway."

"Well you're out alive, that's what matters right?" She said,

"Aye, well I best go inform Shepard of our success, although he probably already knows." MacTavish turned around and walked away.

Ghost turned to her, "You said you'd tell him!"

"I said later!" Ava said back.

"If you don't tell him, I will." Ghost threatened,

"Fine. After training." She said.

Ghost smiled, despite no one able to see it, "Training's over."

"Finally!" Royce said from the crowd of men.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ava sighed,

"Nope, off you go, he's probably in his office."

Ava tried to reason, "But he's probably busy."

"Ava." He scowled at her.

"Fine, fine." She turned the same way as the captain. She walked quite slowly, as if it would avoid telling him, but she knew Ghost would have something to say if she didn't tell him now. She entered the cool of the main building. She was scared. What if he sent her back to Makarov? He wouldn't do that, would he? She arrived in front of the wooden door. She took a deep breath in, and brought her fist up to bang on the door. Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in." Was heard from the other side of the door. She pushed the door open and shut it behind her, "Ah, what do you need?"

"Oh, are you busy?" Ava asked, hopeful,

He shook his head, "Not at the moment. Take a seat."

She sat down on the chair opposite his small desk, littered with many papers, "Is this what you were going to say earlier."

"Mhm." She went on to tell the same thing she told Ghost, her hands slightly shaky with the fear of Makarov. When she finished, there was a moment of silence whilst MacTavish thought.

"I suppose you've already told Ghost." MacTavish said,

Ava nodded, "He threatened if I didn't tell you, he would."

"Well, you're still not totally trustworthy, but if you know anything which could help, tell me."

"Yes, sir." She said.

* * *

She lay, her stomach on the ground, and her feet in the air. She was looking up at the TV, controller in her hands. "Fuck you!" She said to Roach who had just sped past her car on Forza.

"You can't be good at everything." Roach laughed,

"I'm good at freakin' nothing!" She responded.

Roach nodded, "That's true."

"I'd hit you if we wasn't playing."

"You wouldn't hit this beautiful face."

"Can your ego get any bigger?"

"It's called appreciation for this sexiness."

"If you say so."

"And I do." Ava caught up and was bashing into the side of Roaches car, "No!" Roach shouted, Ava just laughed and continued to speed forward.

"Can't be good at everything, eh Roach?" Meat said from the sofa, which earned a frown from the non-amused Roach. At last minute he shot of over the finish line, just beating her.

Ava shook her head, "Twat." She went to put the controller down, but Roach caught her in the act, "Rage quitting?"

She gave a small laugh, "You wish!"

"Ava, let me thrash Roach?" Royce asked,

"Yeah, go ahead." She passed the controller and pulled herself up onto the sofa, into Royce's seat. Ava wasn't paying much attention to the boys' game. She was wound up in her own thoughts. Ava was always a bit of a pessimist, always overthinking and thinking the worst that would happen, although there was the odd times she was optimistic. Ghost thought she was optimistic for staying sane considering the shit she'd gone through.

Toad's voice brought Ava out of her thoughts, "Ava, have you got a call sign?"

"It was lion, referring to my hair." She laughed, secretly hating the call sign. Everyone knew her hair looked like a lions main. It was so thick and puffed out that was the nickname she'd earned for herself.

Toad chuckled, "Fair enough. I was just wondering because if you haven't noticed, we all have call signs around here, apart from the boring wanker over there." He referred to MacTavish which made me laugh.

"So, what's your actual name?" Ava asked, hopeful.

He tapped his nose, "It's my secret." He laughed,

"Ava its-." Archer started.

Toad cut him off, "Which Archer knows."

I just laughed and sung a line of a song, "I'll keep you my dirty little secret!"

"Shit! My ears!" Meat shouted from the other side of the room.

Ava shook her head, "Cheeky."

Roach came out with a sudden outburst, "I wonder where Ghost is."

"You should know. You stalk him!" Royce laughed, creating more laughter.

MacTavish walked in and started speaking over everyone, "Tomorrow we're going on a mission into Brazil to capture an associate of Makarov's. Alejandro Rojas. Name ring any bells?"

It did to Ava. She knew exactly who he was, and how he was associated with Makarov(and her), "Isn't he an arms dealer?" Ava asked, innocently, trying not to give away her past.

MacTavish nodded.

* * *

**This is like the first chapter which isn't a cliffhanger. I love cliffhangers. I hope this chapter may of cleared some stuff up about Ava. Reviews make me want to update faster:D and favourites and follows also make my soul happy:D -CptHall**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy this incredibly long chapter. 2023 words, excluding the authors notes. I only own Ava!**

* * *

I sat in the back of a car, next to the Captain, and Roach directly in front of me. We were driving slowly behind another vehicle. Ghost and MacTavish were talking over the comms, which I wasn't paying too much attention too. The vehicle stopped again. Two guys stepped out to meet another man in front of the building. "Got positive ID, whoever those guys are, they're not happy to see him." Rojas' right man shot down the two men. "Ghost we have a situation here!" After Rojas' had finished shooting the men in the vehicle, he aimed at us, "Get down, get down!" MacTavish shouted, as we all ducked. "They're getting away! Roach let's go!" MacTavish ordered, "Ghost, our driver's dead. We're on foot! Meet us at the hotel if you can!"

"Roger! I'm on my way." Ghost responded. There were civvies running as if the world was about to end.

"He ran into the alley." Roach said.

MacTavish continued running, "Non-lethal take downs only. We need him alive!" We ran into the alley, and saw the man running from us, "Roach take the shot! Aim for his leg!" Roach shot, and he fell face first onto the stairs, "He's down."

* * *

MacTavish was just shutting the garage door, but he stopped it to speak to Ava and Roach briefly. "Roach, Lion, this is going to take some time. Go with Meat and Royce to check out the favela for any sign of Rojas – that's where this guy was headed." MacTavish shut the door all the way, and Ava followed the three men up some steps which led to the favela.

"Let's go." Royce said, taking the lead, "Remember, there are civilians in the favela. Watch your fire out there." Meat stood by the gap in the fence. "Meat, get these civvies out of here."

"Roger that." Meat said. Meat jumped down into the favela. He shot a few bullets into the air whilst shouting stuff in Spanish, which she didn't understand. Ava guessed he said it wasn't safe and they should leave as they all ran screaming. Ava jumped into the favela too, and started shooting the militia who were shooting back at us.

"Royce, give me a sitrep. Over." MacTavish said.

Royce walked past Ava, shooting, "No sign of Rojas but lots of militia, over!"

"Copy that, keep searching for Rojas. Let me know if you see him. Out." MacTavish said, and all to be heard was shouting and gunfire.

"Meat is down! I repeat Meat is down!" Royce shouted over the comms. They continued shooting. "Roach, I'm hit!" Grenades were flying like crazy causing Ava to run around trying to avoid them, and getting shot.

"Roach, we've got Rojas location. He's on the upper levels of the favela. He's heading west – keep going and try to cut him off!" MacTavish said, "There's no time for backup, you and Lion will have to do this on your own."

"Brilliant." Ava heard Roach mutter. Roach shot a barking dog and more militia appeared on the rooftops.

"Roach, this is their territory and they know it well! Keep an eye out for ambush positions and check your corners." We made our way around a corner into the favelas again and there was already someone shooting, "Watch the rooftops! We've had a few close calls with RPG's and snipers up high." There was still shooting, "Roach, we're taking heavy fire from militia but we're still tracking Rojas, he's gone into a building! You see him Ghost?"

"Roger that, he's climbing onto a roof holding a black duffel bag." There was a lot of chatter between Ghost and MacTavish on the comms, and a lot of stuff to Roach and Ava. They continued up onto the rooftops, trying to corner off Rojas. It took a hole lot of shooting to reach MacTavish and Ghost.

"He's gonna get away!" Ghost shouted, MacTavish jumped off a building holding someone, which was probably Rojas.

They crashed onto the car, "No his not." MacTavish said, "Frontrunner, this is bravo six. We've got the package. I repeat we have got the package."

"Command, ready for dustoff, send a chopper." Ghost said, and after a couple of seconds he spoke again, more anger in his voice, "Bollocks, the skies are clear. Send the chopper now." Ghost waited a couple of more seconds, "Commands got their head up their arse. We're on our own."

* * *

"I can't get anyone on the horn." Ghost said,

"The Russians must've copied the ACS module. They've got the key to every lock in America." MacTavish replied,

"And they're killing a thousand Americans for every civilian dead in Moscow. Looks like we're outta friends."

"I know a guy, let's find a payphone. They still exist?"'

"All we got from Rojas was they the only person Makarov hates worse than Americans is locked up in the gulag."

"It's all we got. If this con is all we got to catch this psychopath, let's hang him from a tree."

* * *

They ran through more of the favela, desperately trying to get to the LZ where a man called Nikolai was extracting them. "Keep moving! We're almost at the market!" MacTavish ordered. I ran through grass, taking cover now and then to reload my gun, and switching to my pistol because it's faster than reloading. "Squad! Spread out and cut through the market." There were suddenly even more militia. _Seriously, where do they all come from?_ Ava thought to herself, continuing to shoot. They were outnumbered but they still had killed more militia than militia had killed them.

They pushed forward into the market, and everyone was shouting. Things like 'Grenade!', 'Push forward!" and 'Keep going!' They finally reached the edge of the market. "There's Nikolai's pave low!" MacTavish told them.

"It's too hot! We will not survive this landing!" A Russian accent said over the comms.

"Nikolai! Wave off, wave off! We will meet you at the secondary LZ." MacTavish said, as the pavelow flew back up into the air.

"Very well, I will meet you there! Good luck."

"C'mon! We've got to make it to the rooftops! This way!" MacTavish lead. We all jumped up onto the rooftops and past a few upper floored houses.

"My friend. From up here it looks like the _whole_ village is trying to kill you!" Nikolai said, putting emphasize on the whole.

"Tell me something I don't know! Just be ready to pick us up!" MacTavish exclaimed.

Ghost was jumping down, "We're running out of rooftop!" I followed Ghost's jump, jumping down onto another roof. We were all over apart from Roach. He jumped. His hands caught the edge and MacTavish pushed forward to grab him. It was too late. He fell.

"Roach! Roach! Wake up!" MacTavish shouted.

"Roach, we can see them from the chopper! They're coming for you. Dozens of em'." Ghost said quickly.

"Roach, there's too many of em'. Find your way out of there and too the rooftops." MacTavish said, as he ran into a building, "Run for it! Get to the rooftops." We all caught sight of him. "Roach, I see you! Jump down onto the rooftops and head south of your position. Go!"

"Gas is very low! I must leave in 30 seconds." Nikolai said from the front of the chopper.

"Roach, we're running on fumes here. You've got thirty seconds. Run!" MacTavish said, watching him, "Turn left and jump down!" He was sprinting for his life – literally. He still had the odd few militia shooting at him. "C'mon!" MacTavish shouted, "Jump for it!" He jumped and caught hold of the ladder.

"Nikolai, we've got him! Get us out of here."

"Where to my friend?"

"Just get us to the sub."

* * *

They all sat/stood around the sofas watching the TV. Everyone was shocked. The airport massacre was unexpected, even to Ava. They sat there speechless even after the TV was turned off. "And that's not even the whole story." MacTavish said, "An American went undercover, he was transferred over to the 141. Makarov knew he was undercover and shot him."

"That will spark up a war." Ava said.

Ghost nodded, "They will think the American done it all."

"Every UK and US regiment are going to be busy." Roach agreed.

"Anyway," MacTavish said, "You've all got 1 weeks leave before we find the bastard himself." There were a couple of 'woo's' and 'yeah's' and people went to get out of the base ASAP. Ava didn't know what she would do, she'd most likely be the only one on base. Then she'd have Ghost suspecting her planting bombs everywhere.

* * *

"Do you know anything about the gulag prisoner?" Ghost asked,

Ava nodded, "I do. I've met him." She cringed at the memory.

"Who is it?" MacTavish pushed.

"He's prisoner 6-2-7, but otherwise known as John Price. Captured from the SAS." Ava replied.

MacTavish stepped back, "He used to be my Captain."

"Makarov despises him. He will probably kill him at the end of the war, if the gulag doesn't kill him first."

"I know Shepherd was planning a mission for us to go and rescue him." MacTavish informed us, "Anyway, you two probably want to get ready to leave."

Ghost chuckled, "You know I never go on leave."

"And I have nowhere to go." Ava shrugged.

"You can stay in a local hotel!" Ghost urged,

Ava laughed, "I have no money, and what's the point when I can stay here and irritate you!"

Ghost pinched the top of his nose and walked out. Ava grinned and walked out too.

* * *

Ghost lay down, thoughts clouding his mind. _What is it?_ He felt something about her, that he had to keep her safe. He'd thought it would pass, but it hasn't, despite how much she irritates him. He didn't know what it was about her, still. His hands run through his dark hair. Roach had cleared off, god knows where and practically everyone apart from MacTavish and Ava was on leave. The door opened, and Ava walked in. Her dark hair curved around her face and her green eyes tired. Ghost remembered he took his balaclava off, so he flipped over in a panic.

"Woah, what's wrong with you." She said, flicking the light off.

Ghost sighed, flipping back onto his back, "I'm tired."

Ava shrugged, "Aren't we all." She clambered up and sat with her legs swung over the edge of the bed. She unwrapped her scarf and just sat there for a minute. The room was silent, apart from the soft breathing from both of them. After about half an hour, Ava just jumped down as quietly as she could and when she hit the floor she heard Ghost move. She squinted her eyes shut and held her breath as if it would help. After a couple of moments she continued making her way out the door and down the stairs.

She found her way outside into the cool nights air. Night time was always her favourite time. The cool air, the stars and the emptiness. She looked up to the stars, looking at the constellations joined in the clear black. She started thinking. Thinking about everyone who was up there, who she hadn't seen in years, and never will see again. _Mum. Dad. The amounts of English men she killed. Meat. Royce. Herself._ Ava knew she'd lost herself over the years. She'd become a total different person, which used to scare her, but she knew the facts now. No one cared for her. No one trusted her and no one ever will.

Ava started talking quietly to the stars, a tear falling from her eye, "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you. I know you never would've wanted this for me, hell, I don't want this for me." She was now talking between a small sob, "I miss you so much. I used to shout when I was first taken. I thought I'd be found, and I was, over 10 years later. I wonder if you knew anyone fro-."She felt a hand on her shoulder which made her jump out of her skin.

* * *

**A/N: Wowow! 2000 words, 10 reviews and over 700 views! Can I just say a special thanks to t people, Sophia Kaiba and WheresDaBeef for reviewing, favouring and following and Violyss, the first(nice) reviewer and follower:3 And also, that guest who wrote that review, they probably won't read this, but that review, you deserve a medal. The next chapter shall be emotional, and Roach returns! -CptHall **


	7. Chapter 7

**So, as usual, I only own Ava. Also, sorry about how short it is.**

* * *

She automatically turned, swinging a fist, which Ghost blocked. "Bloody hell!" He said.

Ava ran a hand through her hair, "Oh my god, I'm sorry Ghost."

"It was my fault for coming up behind you." Ghost replied, "Should've known better. But what are you doing out here?"

"Stargazing." Ava replied simply.

Ghost arched his eyebrows, "Don't you find it boring?"

Ava shook her head, "It's the only thing which keeps me sane. Even when I used to get dragged back into the base by my hair." She brought her hand up to wipe a tear from her eye. She hadn't even looked up to see his face yet. Her hand was plastered over her neck.

"Ava, what's under you hand?" Ghost asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Ava, move your hand."

"It's-."

"Ava, that's an order." She spun around and moved her hand away from her neck. A tear rolling down her cheek. He turned her back to face him, and lifted her chin. She shut her eyes so she couldn't see his expression. She could feel his fingers tracing the scars. She opened her eyes, and Ghost wasn't wearing his balaclava.

"He did this to you?" Ghost asked his eyes filled with fury. Ava could only nod, more tears dancing on her eye lashes, blurring her vision. Ghost's lower half of his face had a number of scars. Much like Ava's neck but the difference was her neck was scratched words. Lots of words. "What do they say?"

"I-I'm not sure anymore. There's so many and they all merged and made an ugly mess on my neck. I lost so much blood, I was close to dying at one point."

"Let's go inside." Ghost said, unsure whether her body was shaking from the memories or the cool. Ava allowed him to head her inside and up the many stairs. They opened the door and saw someone sitting there.

"What the fuck are you doing here Roach?" Ghost asked, slightly irritated. Ava's hand flew to her neck instantly.

"I wanted to stay and be with you!" He said, pretty loud.

Ghost stage whispered to Ava, "And this is a hyper Roach." Ava chuckled.

"Where's the captain?" Roach asked.

"Sleeping?"

"Brilliant!" He said, running out of the door.

Ghost shook his head, "This isn't going to end well."

Ava took her scarf and wrapped it around her neck and Ghost done the same with his balaclava. They followed the hyper kid out into the hall. He was balancing a bucket of water over his door. Both Ava and Ghost were watching wide eyes. Roach backed away, laughing. "MacTavish!" He yelled and ran past Ava and Ghost. MacTavish was opening the door and Ghost took a step backwards.

The Captain appeared in front of them drenched, his eyes locked on Ava, "You!" He shouted,

"I-It wasn't me! It was Roach."

"Bullshit, the lad is out on leave." MacTavish said as Ava stepped back, walking into Ghost and jumping back.

"No, he was back! Wasn't he Ghost?" Ava said, practically begging.

Ghost nodded, "He was, probably still is." MacTavish pushed through them and started shouting again, "Roach, get your bloody arse here!" Ava just watched wide-eyed. Suddenly she heard some evil laughing and a lot of running.

"Does this happen often?" Ava asked,

Ghost nodded, "Unfortunately, and normally to me."

"And you haven't killed him yet?" Ava asked,

"Like I haven't killed you." Ghost replied, Ava shook her head and sighed and pushed past him to get some sleep whilst Roach was running around.

* * *

Ava woke up the next morning and looked around groggily, there was no one around. She lay back and stared at the ceiling for a minute before urging herself up. She tugged the brush through the knots in her hair and got dressed in casual clothes and pulled the scarf around her neck. It was strange the base being so empty.

She made herself something to eat and sat down on the sofa, Ghost laying casually on another. "Where's Roach?"

Ghost shrugged, "Probably dead after last night." Ava glanced at the TV which was some music channel and continued eating. A song Ava recognised came on, but she tried to ignore it, despite the memories it brought back. MacTavish came in, "Alright, mate?"

"I was chasing the lad around for about half the bloody night."

"Where is he now?" Ava asked, curious.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ava shrugged at MacTavish's reply. Ava stood up to place the plate along with another dirty one in the kitchen area. She sat back in her past seat and looked at the TV which was still playing music nonstop with music videos. The two men were chatting and Ava's eyes light up as if it was Christmas when an old song she knew turn on. She was smiling at the song.

MacTavish shook his head, "Turn this shite off."

"_This _is not shite." Ava said,

"What even is it?" Ghost asked, confused.

Ava's eyes opened wide, "You don't know who 30 Seconds To Mars are?" Both men shook their heads, "Shameful." They continued talking and Ava sat there thinking about what she could do. Eventually she got up and walked up to her room. She climbed up to her bunk and took her journal out. She was about to jump back down but the door unclicked. Roach stood in the door frame. "MacTavish didn't kill you then?"

Roach chuckled, "I've got my callsign for a reason, you can't kill me."

"I was nearly dead after you blamed it on me!"

"Technically I didn't!" He said putting his hands up in defence.

Ava rolled her eyes, "Remind me to not get MacTavish angry."

"I think his used to it. Worm and Toad picks fights and pranks everyone."

"Thanks for the warning, I guess."

"Anyway, I've been wondering, why do you wear the scarf?"

Ava sighed, "Because I want to?"

"Take it off then!" Roach said, grinning smugly.

"It's like asking Ghost to take off his balaclava. Not going to happen." There was a lot more begging from Roach. Eventually Ava jumped off her bed and left the room and made her way back to the rec room. She fell back into her seat with her journal in hand and pencil in the other. She looked around and only saw Ghost reading from the other side of the room. "MacTavish run off then?"

"Obviously." He said, returning to his book and Ava starting to sketch in her journal, "You can draw?"

"Poorly. A way to pass time though." Ava shrugged, continuing her sketch. No one's ever seen her drawings, they were vivid and disturbing. They were her past, and it helped to sketch them. There were a couple of minutes of silence apart from the pencil scratching the paper and the odd page turning from Ghost's book.

Finally Ghost spoke, "Ava, do you fancy going for a drink tonight?"

"Sure," Ava smiled, "as long as you don't wear that damn mask."

"If you don't wear that damn scarf."

"Deal. Anyone else coming?"

Ghost shook his head, quite eagerly, "Roach on alcohol doesn't go down well. And 'Tavish just drunk with his first pint."

"So I'm just a last resort?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Pretty much." He smirked. Ava threw the nearest thing at him, which happened to be a pillow.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is horrifyingly bad, but sorry :( Anyway, I actually can't say thank you enough for the reviews. When I read them, I feel happy for like the whole day! When I see the number increase, I can't wait to see your opinions. So, thank you sososo much because the reviews make me want to upload and write more. Well, until next time -CptHall**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. Well apart from Ava and the barman. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ava pushed her legs into a pair of skinny jeans and pulled her top just over the top of the jeans. She pulled on a cardigan and looked at her neck in the mirror. She sighed, throwing her hair up into a high pony tail and pulling around her neck a different scarf. It was thin, light cotton and had a small black design. She arranged it on her neck nicely and slipped into a pair of flats giving herself a once over in the mirror and opened the door to walk down stairs. She waited in the rec room where she was being interrogated by MacTavish. "Woah lassie, you look nice, where you going?"

"Just out for a drink with Ghost." Ava replied and Ghost saved her from further questions.

"C'mon Ava." Ghost said, keys dangling in his right hand. She stood up and followed Ghost out the door, "Thought we made a deal about the scarf?"

"You said that scarf. Not this one." She grinned, "Plus everyone would be staring at me." Ghost rolled his eyes and unlocked one of the cars. He took a simple land rover. Ava climbed in the passenger side and Ghost pulled himself up into the driver's seat. He started up the engine and started driving. "Suppose tonight I'll call you Simon."

"How do you know my name?" He asked. Not a lot of people on base knew his name.

"Remember the interrogation."

"Talking about that interrogation, if you wanted to be out of Makarov's army so much, why did you not give us any details about you."

"Interrogations are fun. You can play around with the other person, and irritate them."

"You didn't even react when I hit you- sorry about that." Ghost said, regretting hitting her.

She shrugged, "Been through a lot worse. I didn't really care if you ended up killing me, I just didn't want to go back to Makarov. I still don't." They drove along chatting about random things, and they finally pulled up at the bar. Ava stepped out of the car, along with Ghost and they both walked into the warmth off the pub. They stood at the bar, ordering drinks.

"What do you want?" Ghost asked, quite loudly to be heard over the noise.

"Just a glass of white wine, please." Ava replied. Someone walked over to serve them.

"Got a girl, finally?" The bartender asked Ghost.

Ghost shook his head, "Mate from work. Can we get a pint, and a white wine?" The bartender turned to get glasses and poured them their drinks. They stood at the bar, sipping their drinks and talking.

"So, _Simon_, I've told you about me, now what about you?" Ava asked, curious to his past.

He gave a light chuckle, "Story for another day."

"How'd you get into the 141?" Ava asked, looking at his features properly for the first time. He had very dark brown hair, which fell slightly into his eyes. He had had green eyes, and a scar which lead from his right eye straight down. There were several scars, from cuts and most likely burns. When Ava looked around, she saw quite a few people staring right at Ghost, he'd obviously grown used to it.

"Same as everyone else, worked for it."

"Not the same as me. Or other people. I know most people in the 141 have had a shit past, and you're one of them." Ava said.

"How would you know?"

"I can tell. Like MacTavish knew there was something up with me." Ava shrugged. She picked up her drink and took a final sip as the liquid disappeared from the glass and Ghost done the same.

Ghost clutched his glass, "Want another?"

"Why not?" Ava said, Ghost called the same bartender over, and ordered the same.

"You're one of the few sane people on base who can handle a drink." Ghost said,

Ava laughed, "Me? Sane? I think not. And who on our base is actually sane?"

"Thinking again, me and Archer seem to be the only ones."

"I don't think Archer qualifies."

Ghost nodded in agreement, "Just me then."

"What about MacTavish?" Ava asked,

"You haven't seen him drunk." Ghost gave a light shudder. They both laughed and chatted for a good few hours. The bar was so cheap it cost them nothing to have a couple of drinks each, all which Ghost payed and Ava objected too. She had money, which she may of stolen from Ghost, but she had money.

Eventually they made their way home, after deciding whether they should drive or just get a cab. They stupidly decided to drive. "Shit! We're going to crash!" Ava shouted,

Ghost laughed, "Nah, not with me driving." He swerved causing Ava to crash into the door.

"Thanks for that." Ava said, not amused. Ghost continued speeding down the road. If there was police right now, they'd be fucked. He sped around a corner. Ava nearly flew of the seat and spat out a couple more swear words. "Now I understand why drunk driving is a bad idea."

"'Course it's not. Gets yah home twice as fast." Ghost said as they pulled into the base. Ava pulled the handle to the door and got out as fast as possible. She walked through the gates and up to the door of the base. She went to push it open but just ended up slamming her body into it. "What _are_ you doing?"

"I was trying to open the door, but it's locked." Ava replied, stepping out of the way to let Ghost unlock it.

Ghost just looked at her, "Shit, I don't have keys."

"Shit, me neither." Ava said, mocking him.

"Seriously, how are we going to get in?"

"Bang on the door? Get through an open window?"

"MacTavish isn't stupid enough to leave a window open."

"Then bang on the door?" Ghost sighed, and bashed his fist into the door, creating loud bangs. They waited a couple of minutes to find there was no answer. He did the same, and again no answer. Ava pushed past him and searched the doorway for a spare key and found nothing. She pulled a hair grip from her hair and pushed into the lock (A/N: I don't know if this possible, but just go along with it), and twisted a couple of times, "Huzzah."

The door pushed open and Ava stepped in, "Why didn't I think of that?" Ghost said quietly.

* * *

A little while later Ava headed for bed; she was the only one still awake. She pulled herself up on the edge of the bed, careful to not wake up Ghost. She crawled up to her pillow and pulled the sheets over her small body and lay her head down onto the thin pillows. Ava fell asleep almost instantly, whereas Ghost was lying awake underneath her. (A/N: That was not meant to sound wrong in any way. Like bunks. Your minds ;)) Ghost could hear Ava mumbling to herself very quietly, almost inaudibly. Ghost tossed and turned, but couldn't get comfortable. He pulled the sheets off from being too hot, but then too cold the next minute.

Ghost's eye's pulled open. He had no idea how much sleep he got, all he knew was it was still dark. He could hear a lot of movement from Ava. Her mumbling had got a lot more panicky too. He guessed she was having a bad dream. He stood up, and shook her awake, "Ava, Ava, get up!"

Ava's eye's opened slowly, and her breathing was heavy, "Wha- What's going on?"

"Nothing, you sound-."

"Like I was having a bad dream?" Ava interrupted,

Ghost nodded, "Exactly." There was a brief silence, not so much awkward though. Ava's mind was running over her dream. Although it was a memory. A forgotten memory.

_There was a young girl sitting there. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, exposing the gashes which covered her legs, arms and face. Her green eyes showed determination, not fear. Blood stained the floor and walls, and the room was dark and dingy. The man in front of her turned to face her, and bent down facing her, "We can do this all day." He said calmly._

_"And I can do this." She chuckled. She did what her father taught her, never show pain, or fear. He brought his hand up, a blade in it, and the silver shining in the dim light. It was edging closer to her neck, "And you're sure about that?" The Russian asked._

Ava was snapped back into reality by Ghost's voice, "You can tell me, you know?"

She shrugged, "What's there to tell? Like you said, it was just a dream." Ghost didn't respond. He knew it was a whole load more to the dream. And he was going to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Cute little chapter, n'aw. Well, I must apologize for my lack of updating, I've been in Turkey, enjoying my holiday. Thank you soso much SergeantJohnston for your awesome reviews! Well, I'm going back to writing. Until next time!-CptHall**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own zilch. Only the wonderful Ava!**

* * *

Ghost always tried to detach himself from Ava, to not want to know her. But when he tried to pull away, he was pulled closer. He knew how wrong it was to trust her. But his instincts wanted him to and vice versa for Ava, but they both stopped themselves.

Ava sat stretched out on the sofa. She was bopping her head along to the music, which happened to be Paramore. She was lip-synching to the words. "What is this crap?" Ghost asked her,

"Paramore, they're like, legends!" She said. Ghost rolled his eyes and picked up the remote and changed it. "Hey!" Ava shouted.

Ghost shrugged, "It was hurting my ears."

"Change it back." Ava said.

"You're telling _me_ what to do?" Ghost laughed.

She nodded, "Yep, now seriously change it back."

"Make me." He shrugged, and then decided that wasn't such a good idea to say as Ava had stood up and was strolling towards him. She dived to grab it but he swiped it out of the way and stood up. Holding it out of reach. She hopped up onto the sofa and reached up to get it but he pulled it front of him and smirked to himself.

"For fucks sake Ghost!" She said leaning forward to attempt to grab it, "Go back to shooting wood."

"I'll go back to shooting you." He said, referring to back to when he shot just past her. Ava laughed and leapt forward, onto his back. Her weight had no effect on him whatsoever. She wrapped her legs around him and reached forward with her arms. Still not being able to reach. Ghost heard the door open and spun to see who it was, turning Ava too. They both knew it was MacTavish.

"Hey MacTavish!" Ava said, smiling.

He gave them both a funny look, then realised everyone on this base was nowhere near normal, "Uh-Hi." Ghost relaxed his arms and Ava took her chance grabbing the remote and running. MacTavish turned and made a get-away. Ava quickly changed the channel back to _Kerrang!_ And held the remote behind her, walking backwards grinning. Ghost was walking towards her.

"You're not getting 'em now." Ava said.

Ghost just smirked, "You sure about that?"

"Positive." She turned and went to run away, but Ghost caught her around her waist, dragging her back to him, and pried the remote out of her hands. Her back was pressed against Ghost's chest, his arm firmly across her front. Ava dropped her arms and just gave up – for now.

Ghost, on the other hand, was changing the channel, and the news popped up. It was the usual crap. War. Some celebrity had an affair. Missing girl was sighted. _Wait, what?_ Ava thought. She hopped over the back of the sofa and sat down to watch it.

'_Avalynne Sine, missing since she was 14, sighted in Spain.'_ "Twats." Ava said, turning towards Ghost as the people on the TV chatted away. Feeling all proud of themselves. However, Ghost was looking at the TV. There was a picture of the younger Avalynne. She was standing with someone, a lot taller, but their face was blurred. Her green eyes glowing bright, and her smile ear to ear. Her hair was messily around her face. She looked so much like herself now, but she looked a lot younger. He couldn't put his finger on why she looked younger, but she did.

"Who were you standing with?" Ghost asked, Ava turned, and saw the picture which brought a small smile onto her face which she tried to hide by looking down.

"That was when I saw 30 Seconds to Mars," She explained, "I met the lead singer, Jared Leto. But they cut my friend out, god I doubt he remembers me."

"How old were you?"

"14. It was that month _they _got me." Ava replied, shrugging as if she didn't care, but her heart broke. She didn't have the normal teenage years she should've had. She thought her life was abnormal before going to Russia. What she'd give to go back to the easy life she had.

* * *

**A couple of days later**

Ava sat with her legs hung over the edge of her bed. It was around lunch time, but she wasn't hungry. Her journal was sat on her legs as she sketched on a free page. The door swung open, and she expected to see Ghost but Roach was standing there, his hand running through his messy brown hair, and the other hand holding a holdall of clothes. "Hey! You're back!" She said.

"Yeah, I know you missed me."

"Heh, you wish." Ava chuckled, "Not after your MacTavish stunt."

Roach grinned, "That was hilarious."

"Not when he's shouting at me." Ava sighed, slapping the journal shut and snapping the elastic around it in addition to attaching the pen to it and threw it onto her bed before jumping down, "Anyone else back?"

"I don't know, go have a look." Roach said, his eyes glistening with mischief, but Ava didn't realise. She ran down the many stairs and strolled into the rec. room. Instantly recognising someone other than MacTavish or Ghost. "Hey Ava." Archer said, coolly.

"Hey there. How are you?"

"Pretty good ," Archer nodded, "What about you?"

"Yeah good." She nodded, taking a drink out of the fridge and drank it. Ghost walked in, "MacTavish wants us all in the briefing room."

"Awesome." Ava said, taking a last gulp out of her can and chucking it towards the bin. Walking out the room on her own. Then realising she didn't have a clue where it was. She leant across the door frame, waiting for Ghost and Archer. Eventually she gave up, going to find it herself. She walked along the seemingly endless hall, looking at door titles as she went.

* * *

**A little while later**

"Can't we just start?" Toad asked, getting bored of waiting.

"She's probably lost, I'll go find her." Ghost said, standing up and heading for the door. As he reached it, it swung open. Ava stood in front of him and walked in the room awkwardly, everyone looking at her. "Sorry I'm late, I got a bit lost." Ava said, her cheeks flushing pink. Shepherd had started the brief and Ghost looked at Ava and glanced at the only chair, offering her it. Ava shook her head and held her arm to it, silently telling him, he should sit. This went on through MacTavish's talking.

"Seems we're headed the wrong direction, Sir. Shouldn't we be coming back to the fight?" MacTavish asked, not realising Ava and Ghost's silent bickering.

Shepherd looked at him, "Plenty of fight to go around, MacTavish." Before looking across the people in front of him, "Glad you made it outta South America. You're meeting up with the sixth fleet. Leadin' the counter strike." He noticed Ava and Ghost, "Is there a problem?"

"Uh- No, Sir. I was just telling Ava here to sit down." Ghost said,

Ava clenched her fists, "Well, since Ghost is higher ranked, I believe he should sit down."

"But I thought since you were a woman, _you _should sit down." Ghost retaliated.

"One of you sit down!" MacTavish said, annoyed. Ava gingerly sat down, next to Archer and Worm. Ghost leaned on the back of her chair.

"Anyway," Shepherd continued, "Prisoner 6-2-7, we believe that's who Makarov has the mad on for." _We believe? We know. _Ava thought, "But we can't get to him."

On the screen popped up an oil rig, "Oil rigs, sir?" MacTavish asked.

"Russians are using them as SAM sites." Shepard sighed, "Oil workers are human shields, so we can't just blow up the rigs wholesale. And this one is the least defended." There was a brief pause, "Boys, I know I'm sending you into the meat grinder on this one…"

"They're defending it, so it means we want it. Especially if it gets us to 6-2-7." MacTavish interrupted.

Roach and MacTavish took the two guards out whilst they climbed up onto the platform. "Two hostiles down in section One-Alpha. Moving up to section Two." MacTavish informed.

* * *

"Roger that, Hotel Six." They climbed up a bunch of stairs. "Keep it tight, people." MacTavish said as we clambered up. "Ready weapons."

"Got a visual by the railing." Ghost said, looking at the tango standing by the railing, he was bent over it.

"Free to engage. Supressed weapons only." Roach took him out, "We're clear." Ghost said.

"Civilian hostages at your position, watch your fire." Control said. Ava stood opposite Ghost next to a door as he planted C4 onto the door. It detonated, giving them access into the room. There was a hostage in bright orange in front of her and everyone else shooting at them. They took them out. "Clear." Ghost said at the same time as MacTavish said, "We're clear."

"Roger that Hotel Six. Team 2 will secure and evac, continue your search topside." Control ordered.

"Okay, move upstairs. Control we're moving to deck two." MacTavish said, as they climbed more stairs. "Eyes open. Watch your sectors."

"Enemy helo patrolling the perimeter. Keep a low profile, Hotel Six." There were two rooms until they met daylight again.

Ghost ducked behind a crate, "Chopper inbound, keep low." We waited for it to fly by before moving again, keeping our cover. There was scaffolding everywhere. We turned the corner and breached again, revealing more hostages. After bullets were sent flying Ghost and MacTavish said it was clear and the hostages were evacuated. "Enemy radio. I think we're going to have company, sir." Ghost said.

"Set up for plan B. Get some C4 on those bodies. Go." The group got C4 on the bodies and went outside. "Get to an elevated position. We'll ambush them when they find the bodies." Ava climbed a ladder which leads to a platform. The C4 detonator in her right hand. "There's the patrol. Hold your fire until they're closer."

Shadows were visible and were approaching them. They all went into the room some, however, stayed outside. "Do it." MacTavish ordered. They all pushed down on the detonators, causing a bang and smoke to come out. "Control, this is hotel six. Our cover is blown."

"Copy that, intel still indicates hostages and possible explosives on the top deck." Control replied, "Your team needs to secure that location before we can send in reinforcements to handle the SAM sites, over." They walked forward, shooting the many tangoes not too far from them. They run up more metal stairs to be met with more bullets. This went on for quite a while longer. Until they turned the corner and smoke was popped.

"They're throwing up a smoke screen." Ghost said.

"All teams be advised, these guys are a step up – they're using thermal optics to see through the smoke." MacTavish informed, Ava found a thermal gun, and started using it to shoot through the smoke, moving forward every so often.

"Hotel Six, be advised, hostages have been confirmed at your location along with possible explosives, over."

"Copy that, all teams check your fire. We don't know whats behind these doors." MacTavish said as Ava and Ghost stood facing each other. "Get a charge on the doors. We'll breach from both sides."

Ghost put a C4 on the door and swung back to avoid the impact from the blast. The door opened revealing hostages, Russians and a hell of a lot of explosives. "Clear." Ghost said, from Ava's left.

"Control, all hostages have been secured, I repeat, all hostages have been secured. Proceeding to LZ bravo, over." MacTavish said from Ava's right. They all went outside and ran to the helipad. A helicopter was waiting for them and they sat down on it. It flew off, and started flying to the gulag, Ava's worst nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: A bit of a longer chapter for y'all. As usual, thank you SergeantJohnston and Backstroker98. Also, from a few chapters ago, thank you Violyss, I didn't see your lovely review! Anyways, bit of a small twist in the next chapter *evil laugh* Also, allow me to apoligize for the horrific action writing and if anything went into first person, as I had to keep correcting :S Anyways..see yah folks! -CptHall**


	10. Chapter 10

**Er, sorry if this is like the most boring chapter ever. I only own Ava!**

* * *

"Sixth fleets mopping up. Time to move in." MacTavish said, "Long history this building. Not much of it pretty. Started out as a castle, with an actual dungeon. Built to withstand any siege. Building survived every brutal winter. The occupants… they weren't so lucky. The Monastery. Didn't survive the Purges. Over the past century it's played host for anyone the government didn't want, but couldn't kill. Place is filled with living casualties of the last war…which I swear I thought we'd won." Ava looked down guilty, but fortunately no one seemed to realise, "But I suppose it's all a day at the races. Back the wrong horse and this is where you end up." MacTavish paused, "Six-Two-Seven is the piece of meat Makarov wants, so let's cut him loose."

The choppers were flying over the icy sea and towards the snowy land, towards the torturous gulag, "Thirty seconds." Missiles were sent towards the building and caused smoke to cloud over the building. "All snipers, this is MacTavish, standby to engage. Stabilize. All snipers clear to engage."

Suddenly men were falling dead from the bullets from the snipers. A plane swung past the chopper, causing it to loose control, "Hang on!" the pilot said, trying to regain control, and soon the beeping stopped, "Shepherd get those fighters to cease fire immediately! That was too close." MacTavish shouted through the comms.

"I'll try to buy you some time. One man in the gulag doesn't mean much to the Navy at this point."

Ghost scoffed, "Bloody yanks. I thought they were the good guys."

"Ghost, cut the chatter. Stay frosty." The choppers were falling down to land. The team jumped off the chopper, and got to work shooting Russians. They made their way to a small wall and fence where the Russians seemed never ending. They made it through to where the entrance was, "The entrance is up ahead, keep moving!" They run down stairs into the gulag. The moment they walked around the corner they were met by guards. "This is it, we go in, we find prisoner Six-Two-Seven and we get out."

Directly down the hall was the control room, which Ghost insisted on using to find the prisoner, which no one objected to. "I'll tap into their systems and find the prisoner. It's gunna take some time."

"Copy that. Roach, Ava, we're on cell duty, follow me." MacTavish said, Ava followed the men down the stairs and alone the curved hall where Russians were desperately trying to kill them. They ran forward until they found a locked door. "Ghost, we've hit a security door. Get it open!"

"Workin' on it. This hardware is ancient!" Ghost said, desperetly tapping at things to open the door. The door behind opened.

MacTavish sighed, "Ghost, you opened the wrong door."

"Roger. Standby." A few moments passed, "Got it!" The door slid open, giving them access to shoot more Russians. "These cells are deserted. Talk to me Ghost!" MacTavish said, slightly annoyed.

"Got it! Prisoner 6-2-7 has been transferred to the east wing! Head through the armoury in the centre. That's the fastest way there."

"Roger that. Squad, head for that armoury down there. Move!" MacTavish ordered, as they fought to get there, and not to be killed by Russians. Ava headed down into the armoury last, being met by a lot of guns, "See anything you like?"

"Bad news mate. I've tracked three, no four hostile squads converging on your position!" Ghost said, pretty quickly.

MacTavish looked around, "I can hear them. Let's go, we're too exposed." He banged on one of the doors, "Ghost! Open the door!"

"Bloody hell. They've locked it from the hard line. I'll have to run a bypass." Ghost sighed.

"Too late. They're already here." Suddenly a lot of shooting broke out. The team sent bullets flying back at the many, many Russians. "Be advised. You got more tangoes headed your way." Ghost said.

"We're gunna need more cover. Grab a riot shield." Ava tried to find one, and when she did, picked it up, covering her body. More Russians run out to meet them.

"Open the door!" MacTavish shouted, angrily.

"Almost there." Ghost said. They ran out into the hall, shooting more Russians and once they were dead they walked around, "Ghost here. Recommend you bypass the lower floors by rappelling out that window."

"Captain MacTavish. Last floor clear. We'll link up with you at the bottom."

"Copy that. Roach, follow me!" MacTavish said. They clipped on to the ropes and fell down to the ground. Ava's feet thudded on the ground and she flipped her night vision on. "The camera feed in solitary confinement is dead. The power must be down in that section." Ghost said, as they walked through the dark halls.

"Roger that. Squad switch to night vision." MacTavish replied. Down the hall there were more Russians shooting. When it was all clear the floor shook, knocking Ava into a wall. "Shepherd what the hell was that? Get the Navy to cease fire!"

Shepherd didn't sound too bothered, "The Navy isn't in a talking mood right now. Standby." They waited for a minute as they ran down another hall, "Bravo Six- They've agreed to stop firing for now. Keep going. I'll keep you posted. Out."

Ava hopped over a red pipe, and aimed down at the Russian standing on the floor, whilst Ava was on the metal platform. She followed Roach down. "The old shower rooms about 30 feet ahead of you on your left. You'll have to breach the wall to get in."

"Roach, plant the breaching charge on the wall, we're taking a shortcut." MacTavish commanded. A hole in the wall was made as Russians were instantly shooting them. Ava hopped through the wall and headed left. "Spread out!" MacTavish shouted. Ava walked through, alert, but not alert enough. A man grabbed her from behind, one who she recognised.

"Remember me?" She asked quietly, whilst bringing her foot up to his crotch.

"You bitch!" He shouted, as she brought her pistol to his head, and embedded a bullet into his skull. She sighed. Feeling good about herself for doing that. The thing she wanted to do for over 10 years. "Hostiles on the second floor." MacTavish warned, as people turned to shoot at them. "I'm heading for that hole at the other end of the showers. Follow me. Go go go!" MacTavish shouted, as the ran towards it. We started walking along the tunnel, "Ghost we're in the old tunnel system heading south-south west."

"Okay. Keep going along that tunnel." Ghost replied. They climbed out of the shallow water and onto a side path.

"Talk to me Ghost. I don't want to be down here when those ships start firing again." MacTavish said as he hopped the railing and slid down a ramp, which Ava and Roach did too.

"Keep going. You're almost there." They made their way right, until they reached a dead end. "I'm detecting two heat signatures. One should be prisoner 627." Roach ran out first, shooting the guard. The prisoner ran forward punching Roach, and aimed his gun at him. MacTavish was quick to aim his gun towards 627, "Drop it!" MacTavish said.

"Soap?" The prisoner asked.

"Price?" MacTavish replied, then handed him a pistol, "This belongs to you, sir."

Worm then commented, "Who the hells Soap?" Causing Ava to chuckle. They building started to collapse so they all ran to make an exit. Shepherd was shouting at them, as they rushed to find an exit. Directly in front of them was the helicopter. "There's the chopper. Get ready to jump!" MacTavish shouted as the group ran at it. The ceiling dropped, so the exit was shut. "Go back! We'll find another way out!" MacTavish said, as they spun around. "This way, this way!" MacTavish lead them right and up stairs.

"It's a dead end!" Worm shouted.

"Six-Four. Where the hell are you?! Over." MacTavish shouted.

"Bravo six. There's too much smoke. I can't see you!" The pilot replied.

MacTavish caused Ava to jump in surprised, "Roach is down! Roach!"

"Whatever you're going to do Soap. Do it fast!" Price shouted whilst pulling a bit of debris of Roach. MacTavish shot a flare into the air.

"Bravo six. I see your flare. SPIE rig on the way." The SPIE rig spiraled down, and they all clipped on and was lifted to the smoky sky.

* * *

Ava lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She heard the door swing open and she raised her head to see who was there. She saw Roach, "Hey."

"Hey," Roach said, mischief glistening in his brown eyes, "Ava, are you missing anything?"

Ava thought for a second, "No, why wou- Roach what the hell have you stole?!"

He grinned, showing her journal and bolting it out of the open door. "Roach, get your arse back here!" Ava screamed, as she jumped off the bunk and ran like a madwoman. Ava sped after a laughing Roach, running past many doors for dorms. She spun around the corner jumping on one foot to stop her from running into the wall and then ran forward and full speed down the stairs. They both sped past MacTavish who was now thinking _not again,_ and Price who was pretty confused. They continued to run past the rec. room and outside. Ava ran past Ghost who was speaking to her, "Av-"

"Wait!" She shouted back, as she caught up to Roach. Ava spun him around and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him forward. "Hand it over, bug."

"No way." He laughed. Anger flashed past her eyes as she brought her fist up, and held it pointing towards him, "Give it!" She shouted. Ghost was behind her who brought her fist down with a lot of force and tugged her away from Roach.

Ghost looked at Roach, "Give it here, bug." Roach sighed, and handed Ghost the journal, which Ghost handed to Ava, and stopped holding Ava away from Roach. She swung forward at him again, which Ghost stopped. Roach took the opportunity to run. Ava went to turn to walk away, but Ghost stopped her, "Price wants to talk to you."

Ava had a brief moment of fear, before setting her face back into a neutral expression, "Brilliant. Any idea what about?"

Ghost simply shrugged, "Not a clue." Ava walked over to MacTavish's office, hopefully finding Price. Price's voice could be heard, "Come in."

Ava popped her head around the door, "You wanted to see me, sir?" before bringing the rest of her body in as well. Her stomach was full of butterflies. She sat opposite him; her brown hair messily around her face as her head was down, hiding her piercing eyes.

"You were the girl who saw me at the Gulag." Price said simply.

She nodded, "Yep. When we rescued you." Trying to hide facts that Price knew was true.

"When you worked for Makarov."

Ava didn't know what to say, she knew lying was going to get her nowhere, so she just nodded, looking down to avoid crying. She knew what was going to happen, Price would force Ava to leave, Makarov will find her, and she'll go back to the torture she'd grown so used to enduring. The next thing she knew there was a gun pointing towards her. "What? No! I'll leave. I'm not the enemy, I swear!" She said, loudly whilst she was panicking.

"Working for Makarov is the enemy." Price growled.

"I was forced. Tortured!" Ava said, practically begging.

He nodded, "So that's why you seemed so happy in the Gulag."

"Y-You know how the Russians are. I was that girl who went missing so many years ago." She tried.

Price still hadn't lowered his gun, "People change." There was a light knock on the door, and it opened. Ava was too scared to turn to see who the hell it was, "Yes?" Price growled.

"I was just looking for MacTavish." A familiar voice said, and Ava jumped up to join him, she was half hiding behind him.

Price looked at Ava, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh-To see MacTavish?" She said, innocently. Ghost hadn't had a clue what was going on, but he heard a lot of shouting, and decided to see what was going on, but he still didn't, "If you don't mind me asking, sir, but what's this about?"

"Her." Price pointed to Ava, "Did you know she worked for Makarov?"

Ghost nodded, "Of course. I also know he tortured her, and forced her to work for him. She had no other option." Ava kept on edging inwards, hiding more of her body from Price.

"Is that so?" Price asked,

"Show him Ava." Ghost said.

Ava shook her head instantly, "I can't."

"You can either show him or go back to Makarov." Ghost replied calmly. Ava reached for her scarf and pulled it over her head; her hands shaking as she done so. She wanted to turn. And run. Ghost stepped to the side whilst Ava squeezed her eyes shut. Price didn't know what to think. He knew Makarov was capable of some horrible stuff, but this, was crossing the line. She pulled the scarf over her neck, unsure of what to say. "C'mon Ava." Ghost said, holding the door open for her.

* * *

"I can handle myself, y'know?" Ava asked Ghost.

Ghost nodded, "Of course I realise. I just didn't want you getting shot."

Ava shrugged, "What would it of mattered. No one would've cared." Ghost wanted to hold her, to tell her that he'd care. He'd care more than she'd ever believe. She'd care for everyone who didn't. But he couldn't.

* * *

**A/N: Hey again! Oh, I've had a couple of good ideas for the story, but, they're for like the end of the fic. -.- Anyways, the thank yous; WheresDaBeef thanks a ton, and also lolperson2. There's really not a lot to say, but excuse grammar mistakes, and any first person writing. Bubye! -CptHall**


	11. Chapter 11

**As always, I only own Ava!**

* * *

Every night had been progressive with nightmares for Ava. And tonight was no different.

_"Do you recognise her?" The Russian asked, tears pouring from the younger Ava's eye, "You'll never see her again. You're a disappointment to her." Ava's head was pointed to the ground. "Look at me when I talk to you!" He screamed at her, storming towards her, and grabbing her hair, yanking it back to make her head face upwards. Ava yelped in pain. "Stop looking for attention!" He shouted, slapping her hard around her face. Ava yelped again, causing a slap to the other side, which resulted in another yelp. "How many times do I have to tell you?"_

_"Bastard!" She spat at him. He just sighed._

_"You really need to learn." He laughed, pulling a deep cut in her neck, causing her to scream in pain. Blood was pouring. More cuts were made, but eventually she blacked out._

She woke up and threw herself up, and her hand made its way to her neck shakily. Feeling the jutted out scars. She sat up, thinking she was the only one up and covered her eyes with her hands and bringing her knees up. Ava always promised herself she'd be strong. She'd be strong. But she couldn't be strong forever, and it was now she was breaking. She had turned herself so her back was against the wall.

Without her knowing, Ghost was leaning on the side of the bed. He climbed up slowly, his dark hair ruffled messily. He sat beside Ava, and one arm wrapped around her instinctively. Ava jumped and continued to cry. "Sh. It's going to be fine." Ghost said, as Ava was crying into his muscular chest.

"But-" Ava tried to speak, "Ava, I swear to you, it's going to be fine." Ghost said quietly, to not wake Roach, who was a deep sleeper, thankfully. Ghost's free hand clasped around the other side of her, "I was fine." Ghost said, who left the sobbing Ava in a great deal of confusion.

Ava lifted her head slightly, "I'm scared, Simon." She admitted.

"So am I. But we'll get through it. You've got through worse." He replied, simply.

* * *

Ava stood in the shower. The water slamming down onto her skin and running off into the drains, taking her worries with them. She was clearing her mind, pulling on her constant smile and cocky attitude, and removing the negative thoughts, pushing them to the back of her mind. She stepped out, and got dried and dressed pretty quickly before pinning her hair into a loose bun on the back of her head.

She ran down the stairs and walked into the rec. room then saw that there was no one in there. Ava sighed and walked out into the warm air of the morning taking a deep breath. She peeked in the food hall and found that's where a few people were at. She sunk into a chair next to Worm and put her head in her hands, listening to their conversation. They were arguing, as always, and eating. She slipped forward so her arms were crossed on the table, and her chin was on her arm just as Roach slipped into the chair opposite her. "Someone's tired." He commented.

"Mhm." She mumbled. Roach ate his food; Ava, however, was not hungry, so she stood up, and walked over to the shooting range. Ghost didn't realize her quiet entry and slid up onto the side to watch him. He realized due to the small amount of noise she was making now. "Hey Ava."

"How'd you know it was me?"

Ghost shrugged, "I can just tell."

"This is a bit of dejavu from the last time I was here." Ava said, and shuddered jokingly.

"I won't shoot you this time." Ghost chuckled.

Ava nodded, "You better not." There was a silence, not so much awkward, it never was between Ava and Ghost. Ava just listened to the sounds of the gun and Ghost concentrated on the targets, "You can tell me stuff Ava, I'll completely understand." Ghost said, after another bit of wood fell down.

"I don't want to burden you with my sob stories."

"I've got enough of my own."

"You realize you can tell me?" Ava said, looking down at her twiddling thumbs.

More bullets fell out of the gun, "I- I don't think you'd want to listen to me rambling on."

"Ghost, you've done so much for me, that is the least I could do. But I do anyway."

He turned, and looked at her for a couple of seconds, long enough for Ava to start fidgeting in awkwardness, "I don't understand how you can be so happy."

Ava shrugged, and smiled, "You don't know when you're happy without being sad. You don't know when you're having a good time if you haven't had shit times." Those two sentences made Ghost smile, for the reason he knew Ava could handle herself, but most Ava's smiles were fake, just a mask plastered over her emotionless, numb, face. She honestly felt like a zombie most the time, but she knew she had to smile, for the sake of her sanity, and she smiled back; for once it wasn't a fake smile, she meant it. Every day her emotionless heart was being filled by everyone on the base, well except for Price who already hated her guts.

"I never was as strong as you." Ghost said, turning back to the targets.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for how short this chapter has been, I've had a bit of writers block since I've been back at school but I was able to scrap this together. It's really short - Sorry! I don't mean to beg for reviews, but if you review, I want to update faster:3 Until next time! -CptHall**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own Ava!**

* * *

She sat there cross-legged on a bench outside, her pencil in her right hand and her journal sitting closed in her lap. A few of the lads were dribbling a ball around the court, but she wasn't paying attention. Her mind was focused on what Ghost said, 'I was never as strong as you.' It left her in confusion. She went on to sketching in her journal, attempting to take her mind of Ghost. On the clean page her pencil was scratching the paper.

"What you drawing, Ava?" Roach asked, standing near her.

"Nothing much. Just trying to get rid of the boredom." Ava said. Her mind wasn't really concentrated, so she didn't know what she was drawing totally, it was almost as if her hand controlled itself. It wasn't really getting rid of boredom so she decided to go for a wander around the base. She walked humming songs and her hand brushing along the wall. As she got near to the end she heard voices, "But Ghost…" And a oomph noise. She knew the voice belonged to Roach, "You're too defensive." There was a lot of coughing. Ava turned the corner, knowing not to fall back into old mistakes. The sight made her take a step back, Ghost had Roach pinned against the wall with his forearm. "Help." Roach said so quietly.

Ava shook her head, "You probably deserve it." Ghost removed his arm from Roaches neck and Roach took a deep breath, bent over slightly and ran away. Ghost sighed and moved his hand to pinch the top of his nose. "What'd he do this time?"

"Just being an annoying twat."

Ava arched her eyebrows as she walked with him, "You were more angry than normal, hell you still are."

"He just caught me in a bad mood." He lied.

"Alright, alright, I believe you." Ava replied, putting her hands over her head dramatically.

"Where's everyone else?"

"There are a couple of people playing footie, and I'm not sure about anyone else."

* * *

Ava lay on her bed, grateful to the quiet she never got. Her earphones were resting in her ears, music blasting from them. It was about three o'clock and base was as boring as ever. She didn't mind going on missions because they gave her something to do. The door opened and she looked at Roach standing there, he didn't look happy. He muttered something, but Ava couldn't here due to her earphones. She sat up and pulled them out, "You don't belong here."

She looked at him confused, "What?"

"You know what I mean." Roach muttered as he rummaged around the room, Ava sat confused for a couple of minutes before catching on, "You're right. I don't." Ava replied, before running out the room and into the rec. room to get away from Roach. She didn't want to explain anything, it's easier to not explain, to leave everything vague, but sometimes that's harder than not, for example Ghost.

The moment she set foot into the room, the few people in there was glaring at her. She didn't to leave, but she didn't want to take another step. She forced one foot forward to take a seat. It was an awkward silence whilst Ava fiddled with her thumbs when someone decided to comment, "Go back to the Russians." She knew who it was, and had to fight to keep the tears which were dancing on her eye-lashes from spilling over onto her dry cheeks. "Why are you here, Ava?" Someone else asked, she knew what they were talking about and knew she couldn't stay. She rushed out of that room and walked quickly down the hall.

She walked with her head down which caused her to slam into someone, "Sorry." She muttered, trying to squeeze past Ghost.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said, sounding so unconfident, and tried again, despite it not coming out any better, "nothing."

"Ava." He said.

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Did Roach say anything to you?"

"Maybe."

"Fuck." He cursed, then muttered something under his breath which Ava couldn't really hear. The next thing he was pushing past Ava to find him and storming down the hall. "Ghost, wait!"

He turned, "You don't need to help him, he deserves what's been coming."

"No he doesn't. I deserve this. I mean, what the hell was I thinking? Thinking I could fit in with you guys? God, I'm such an idiot. I'll just help y'all out and leave." Ava said, turning to walk out of the door. A tear finally running down her cheek.

"He told everyone, didn't he?" Ghost said from behind her. Ava nodded, "You need to tell them about everything."

"It'll be easier not to." Ava muttered, knowing Ghost will force her too.

Ghost sighed, "And it'll be easier going back to the Russians, and being tortured until you lose your mind fully?"

Ava shrugged, knowing he had won. She was practically pushed by Ghost back into the rec. room, where they were all shouting insults at her. "Show them." Ghost hissed. It felt as if the words were caught in her throat and her lips were glued shut. After a couple of moments, Ghost gently pulled the scarf from her neck, which caused a chain of curse words to escape her lips and to reach for the scarf. Everyone's eyes widened at the scars. "That's what he did to her." Ghost said simply. And miraculously they all understood, their eyes changing from hatred to sympathy. Ava snatched her scarf back and left the room.

* * *

Ghost ran his hand through his dark hair. Thoughts screamed through his mind, causing him to lose concentration. Hell, he had never been concentrated. He'd just been numb, unable to feel. His fingers traced the scars of his body, working their way up to his face. He couldn't live like this anymore. How he'd coped for years on end he didn't know. Actions didn't show how he felt, he learnt how to fake a smile. He thought he was changing, but he was back like this. The gun was curled up in his right hand, his finger on the trigger. His hand made his way up to his head.

* * *

Ava ran up the stairs, double stepping them. She wanted to lay down, without everyone sympathy following her. She swung the door open and burst into tears the moment she saw him. "No!" She shouted, diving onto the floor next to him and trying to pull his arm away from his head. But she caused him to pull the trigger of the gun which sent blood to pour out.

* * *

**A**/**n: I must apologize, again for the length and also for how crap this chapter is. I really dislike it. Thanks to SergeantJohnston, WheresDaBeef, Backstroker98, Dovasebrom for your reviews. If it feels a bit rushed, tell me to slow down! I was in a bit of a sad mood, which lead me to write this little bit of depressing writing. Well, if you review, I'll probably update faster, sorry to beg, as always. And goodbye! -CptHall**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own Ava! And no one else unfortunately.**

* * *

Ava bit her lip to stop herself from cursing. Ghost didn't stop himself though, a chain of curse words slipped from his lips. The bullet caught his leg. "Oh my god. Ghost, you need to go to the infirmary."

"Could help if I could get there." Ghost breathed. Ava stood up, trying to help him to his feet with as little pain as possible. He finally got on his feet and as he stepped forward nearly fell again. Ava was next to him, instantly, aware that she was nowhere near strong enough to hold his weight up. "I'll go get someone." Ava said,

"No, I'll manage." Ghost replied, and started walking slowly, leaning some of his weight on Ava.

Ava took his weight, "You sure?" Ghost nodded. They very slowly made their way to the infirmary which wasn't too far, fortunately. Ghost stood next to Ava, leaning on the wall and his hand pressed to his leg whilst Ava told the doctor when he was shooting down the range, he accidently pulled the trigger to the gun when it was aimed at his leg. The doctor got Ghost seated, whilst Ava sat in a chair and waited.

After about half an hour Ava poked her head around the curtain. It was a small room, filled with 6 beds and curtains to separate them. Ghost sat there, looking unamused. Ava walked in and stood next to the bed. Ghost sat up slightly, wincing in pain as he did. "You can't scare me like that again."

"As long as you don't scare me by leaving the base." Ghost smiled.

Ava smiled back, "Deal. How's your leg?"

"Hurts like fuck, but I'll live." Ghost replied.

"You nearly didn't." Ava said quietly and looked down.

"But I did." Ghost said, not so much arrogantly, but more thankfully to Ava, "Where's the doctor?"

"I haven't got a clue." Ava said, looking around, "These curtains are so annoying."

Ghost gave a small chuckle, "Pull them back then." Ava stood up, and pulled them out of the way, giving them a full view to the room.

"I can just see Roach or Toad running in here because they've pranked someone and they've beat them up." Ava said, laughing. Ghost laughed too, just at the concept of Ava being happy. Ava jumped up onto the edge of the hospital bed, and sat facing Ghost and her back to the foot of the bed, her legs were crossed so she took up less space, "Hospital beds never do get any comfier."

"I'll have to agree with you on that. I've not been in hospital or infirmaries too often, thankfully."

Ava nodded, "Me neither. And for nothing serious either."

"What about your neck?" Ghost asked.

"I wasn't 'allowed to waste resources'." Ava said, "So I lay in bed for weeks. I wished he did kill me. But never got that far, unfortunately."

"Allowed to waste resources? What a bastard."

"It's why the scars are so bad," Ava pulled a face, "They should've got stitches, but it wouldn't of mattered, one set of stitches would've pulled others out."

Ghost stayed quiet for a minute, "Did you have many friends in school?"

Ava shrugged, "Not tons. But I had about 5 really good friends. What about you?"

"I was always that loner kid in the corner of the class," Ghost laughed, "Have you contacted any of your old friends?"

"Nah. They wouldn't remember me, over 10 years later. All I'd be remembered for is my disappearing act."

"Just thought if you contacted them, they might of wanted to see you again." Ghost said.

"I've changed a lot. I'm not the same person I was. I suppose I lost myself, I always promised myself I wouldn't. But sometimes you can't help it, y'know? You become emotionless, like a zombie and really don't care what happens to you, that you think you're worthless and no one will think twice if you're gone. And that was me. Who seriously would've cared if I was dead back then? Who the hell cares if I'm dead now?" Ava said, which explained Ghost perfectly.

"No one might've then, but I do now." Ghost replied, looking her in the eyes. His glance suddenly changed, "Doc! When can I leave?"

"Now, if you wanted. Just take it easy." The doctor replied. Ava jumped off the edge of the bed, and Ghost slid out of the side, landing on his good leg. He seemed to be walking a lot more comfortably than before, which was a good sign, but he was still in pain.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Soap and Price were sat in the briefing room. The computer showing a map of the world and the tapping of keys was heard, "Uplink nearly complete." Soap said to Price, and a couple more taps later Soap spoke again, "General Shepherd, you're online with Captain Price."

"Back from the brink Captain." Shepherd's voice said through the speaker.

"Out of the frying pan is more like it." Price said, "This world looks more like hell than the one I just left."

"We thought we recovered the ACS before the Russians could crack it. We were wrong." The sentence reminded Soap of the mission with Roach, and Ava's first few days on the base. Shepherd continued, "Then Makarov turned the U.S. into his scapegoat. Next thing you know, there's flames everywhere." Price was staring at the computer screen, tapping at keys, and clicking the mouse, "What's this image you're sending me?"

"You wanna put out an oil fire, Sir, you set off a bigger explosion right next to it. Sucks away the oxygen, snuffs the flame."

"Price, you've been locked away too long. Better get your mind right, son." Shepherd said, impatiently.

Price sighed, "Shepherd, are you willing to do what is necessary to win?"

"Always."

"We got ourselves a pretty big fire, gunna need a huge bang." Price argued.

"You've been in the Gulag too long, Price. Focus on taking out Makarov." Shepherd replied, sounding a tad bit angry.

Price took no notice, "No time, Sir. We need to end this war today."

"I'm not asking you, Price. This is an order! You're to…" The screen suddenly said 'connection terminated'. "Looks like we lost our connection." Price said, "Go tell everyone that there's a mission coming up."

* * *

Soap walked down the hall, making his way to the rec. room where most his men (and woman) would be as it was quite late. He pushed the door open and saw quite a few people sitting around. Ava and Roach were sitting on the floor, controllers in hands and a couple of people were scattered on the sofa's watching. Archer was on the computer and Toad and Worm were playing cards at the table. "Everyone, Price…" MacTavish started.

"Wait!" Ava and Roach screamed at the same time, both desperately trying to win against each other. Soap stood there waiting impatiently. "Fuck you." Ava said, slamming the remote onto the floor.

"You never win." Roach shrugged.

"Can I continue?" Soap asked, becoming irritated, "As I was saying, there's a mission coming up soon. This will hopefully end the war in the united states."

"How can a group of people end a whole war?" Ava questioned.

Soap sighed, "That's why I said hopefully."

"But what's the plan?" Ava persisted.

"I don't know!" He practically shouted. Ava shrugged, and turned back to the TV to play another game with Roach. Which she ended up losing. Again. "I'm not playing again." Ava sighed, standing up and walking out the door. She walked down the long hallway of the base, before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was, "Hey stalker." She laughed.

"It's 'hey stranger' get it right." Ghost teased.

"Not with you." Ava laughed.

"What cha' doing?" He asked.

"I was going for a walk alone. But you're here now."

"I'll just go then." Ghost said, turning.

"No! I mean, it's fine." Ava said blushing. They started to walk and talk, around the warmth of the building. Ava hit Ghost jokingly at something he said, and he started to chase her. Ava ran around the corner and out the front door. Laughing as she shut it and Ghost ran into it. He opened it, and chased her round onto the small grassy area around the side of the building. He caught her waist causing them to both tumble onto the grass. Ava propped herself up on her elbows, and Ghost sat upright, his hands on the grass behind him. "Take that thing off." Ava said, referring to the balaclava.

"Take _that_ thing off." Ghost replied, referring to the scarf.

Ava sighed untying it, as Ghost pulled the balaclava off, which showed his hair to be a mess. "Now you have to look at this. It's just ugly."

"It's not ugly. You're not ugly. Every part of you is beautiful. You're beautiful Ava."

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww! I got really into writing this chapter, so enjoy some fluff! Thank you SergeantJohnston, WheresDaBeef, Dovasebrom and Backstroker98. My lovely lot of reviewers who review all my chapters. Sorry for begging agaaaiin, but if you review, I want to update quicker(your reviews drove me to write this.) Also thanks for the 2000 views! Two. Thousand. Holy moly.**

**Anyways, quick question, would you prefer less Ghost/Ava or the same, or more or none? Thank you alllllll! -CptHall**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you go, another chapter. It may be a tad boring, but enjoy. And I only own Ava!**

* * *

Ava looked down and blushed slightly, and was trying to hide it. Her hair fell over her face. Ghost's hand brushed it behind her ear. She was sitting up now, like Ghost, but Ghost was a lot more relaxed, still leaning on his hands.

"Ooh, what are you two up to?" Roach teased.

Ava fell back onto her elbows, "Just laying here. At night. Problem?" Ava said pretty casually.

"Nah, I'm just bored, I'll join you." Roach said, grinning as he sat down. Ghost's fists were clenched but no one seemed to realize.

"You do that." Ava smiled, part of her was disappointed, but she tried to push it away. Ghost, on the other hand had stopped pushing feelings for Ava way, and just accepted them. Roach was still grinning ear to ear, at the fact he was being annoying. He was the youngest on their base, and probably the most annoying.

* * *

Ava stood in the snow, just landing from parachuting down from the helicopter. Roach was next to her, but she hadn't got a clue where the rest of the 141 were. For all she knew they had to wander around a Russian base clueless. She saw Price headed towards them both, she heard him say something, which she couldn't quite make sense of, but as he got closer his voice became a lot cleared, "I've found Roach and Ava, they appear to be intact. We're gonna head north-west to the sub base, over." Price said to Soap. A little bit of relief flooded Ava, but soon left when she remembered that Price hated her.

"Copy that. The rest of the team landed near Ghost, pretty far to the east." Soap's voice said, _and I landed here._ Ava thought.

"Tell them to proceed with the mission. We'll regroup if possible." Price replied, then turned to the two of us, "You two, follow me and stay out of sight." They three started walking across the snow, then started jogging forward, "Patrol, 30 meters to our front. Five men. Automatic rifles, frag grenades. One German Shepherd."

"Dogs? I hate dogs." Soap commented, which brought a chuckle from Ava.

"These Russian dogs are like pussycats compared to the ones in Pripyat."

"It's good to have you back, old man." Soap replied, Ava disagreeing in her mind. They walked forward, taking cover behind a bunch of trees. Ava crouched. "Patience… don't do anything stupid." A couple of seconds later, Prices voice sounded a lot more alarmed, "Convoy coming. Get out of sight! Let them pass." They passed, and they crept behind railings. "I think I'm ready to take them out. Roach get the dog and its handler on the left." Ava being left out of the sentence. She took aim of the man to the left of the hill, shooting him a second after Roach got the dog and Price got the one to the right. "Beautiful." Price commented.

They continued creeping forward, over the icy bridge and onto the road on the other side. They stuck to the left of the road. They walked up the hill, gradually moving to the right as they did so. Suddenly two helicopters flew over and Price was talking to Soap, "Soap, our intel was off. The Russians have mobile SAM's."

"Roger that."

"Have you found us some transport?"

"I'm working on it. Out." Soap replied, his voice growing with irritation.

"Incoming! Look out!" Price suddenly yelled, as two tanks approached, shooting at them, "Follow me! Into the woods. Let's go, let's go!" Ava sprinted after the two men, dodging falling trees and ignoring the bullets shooting straight past her. Finally Price stopped, and crouched, facing back, "Slow down. Their bullets can't follow us this far." They continued walking, but in the hibernation of trees, "Stay quiet. Looks like they're looking for us."

"Fun." Ava replied sarcastically, watching the men wander around aimlessly, thinking they know what they're doing.

"Dog patrol." Price simply said. They crept forward some more, before Price took cover behind a tree, "Take them out, or leave them be." Ava and Roach nodded, aimed down their snipers, and shot all three perfectly. "Nicely done." Price said.

They continued their trek across the snow filled woods before stopping, yet again, "Large patrol, 12 o' clock. Use a supressed weapon, we'll have to take them out at the same time." All three shot, killing of the many men. They continued on until they found a nice little hill, which they went up, and layed across the top, "This ridge is perfect." Price admired, "Roach, take control of the predator drone."

"Bollocks." Price said, under his breath.

"What just happened?" Soap asked,

"There's a mobile SAM site in the village. It just shot down our Predator." Price said, before begging, "Soap, we need another Predator!" Price said, sounding like a small child asking for something they really wanted. He stood up and went to slide down the hill, "You two, let's go." Ava followed behind the two, landing at the bottom, tripping over her own feet and falling into Roach, "Sorry." Ava said, brushing the snow off her.

"You're such a klutz." Roach laughed.

Ava heard Ghost, "Stand back!"

"They know we're here, you may want to grab a different weapon." Price said, they both grabbed an automatic instead of their snipers. There was then an explosion, which probably explained why Ghost yelled for everyone to get back.

"Check your fire! Check your fire! Friendlies coming in at your 12." Ghost said. Ava took cover, shooting at some of the Russians. Ghost was next to her, shooting on the other side.

"Why do you repeat everything you say?" Ava joked.

"It's fun." He grinned, as he kept on shooting. There was an explosion which made Ava jump out of her skin. "Who gave Roach the predator?" Ghost asked, sighing.

"Price. We all know this won't end well." Ava replied, also sighing. Ava moved forward, joining some of the other men. Eventually, most the Russians were dead, allowing them to move forward, "Soap, we've linked up with Ghost and the rest of the team." Price informed.

"Roger that. The second predator is almost in position. Make it count, these things don't grow on trees." Soap replied.

"There's the submarine, right below that crane!" Price said, looking at it, "Roach, soften up their defences with a predator." Roach grinned, and then there was another explosion. Alarms were going, and bullets were shooting. The large group made their way to a guard house, close to the sub. Where they perched on top, covering Price who was now entering the sub. The soldiers shot at the opposing team, stopping them from interrupting Price who was trying to stop the war which was going on in America. The annoying alarms were still ringing in their ears.

"Price, are you there? The silo doors are opening on the sub, I repeat, the silo doors are opening on the sub." Ghost said, Ava grinning as what she said was true, and Ghost frowned, remembering the comment, "Price, come in! They're opening the silo doors on the sub! Hurry!" Ghost was suddenly yelling, "Price, do you copy?! The silo doors are open! The silo doors are open!"

"Good." Price replied, calmly, unlike Ghost.

"Wait, Price, no!" Ghost said, voice filled with, god knows what, anger, frustration, "We have a nuclear missile launch. Missile in the air, missile in the air! Code black, code black!"

* * *

Back at base, everyone was in a pissy mood so Ava was just sitting in the rec. room whilst Ghost was dealing with anger. Price was just, price. And Soap, well he found the situation quite funny, like Ava. Ava was sitting in the rec. room, with Roach and Soap. Everyone was else was too busy being pissed with everyone. "Ava, throw the remote over." Soap said, she threw it to him, Soap catching it. He turned the TV on. Ava grew on everyone. Especially Ghost and Soap. Roach was quite laid back so just said 'hi' and didn't care about anything else.

"You know, I made such a good decision to accept you." Soap boasted.

Ava nodded, "You sure did. And I've grown on you." She grinned.

"Nah, you haven't." Soap teased.

"I mean, I've grown on everyone." She joked,

"Not Price."

"Price hates me." Ava sighed.

"I find it funny how you landed near me and him. Not Ghost and the others." Roach piped in.

"That was very coincidental." Soap agreed. Ava repositioned herself, sitting so her back was resting on the arm of the sofa, and her arms were wrapped around her legs. "It's freezing." Ava complained.

"No it's not." Roach disagreed.

Soap nodded, "It's not."

"You're all wearing jackets!" Ava said, throwing her arms in the air.

"Ava, where's Ghost?" Roach asked, completely changing the topic.

"How am I meant to know? I don't stalk him." Ava replied.

Roach shrugged, "You're closest to him. MacTavish where's Price?"

"Talking to Shepherd, I think. It won't end well." Soap said.

Ava raised her eyebrows at Soap, "Why?"

"Shepherd didn't want us to go to the U.S today." Soap said, keeping everything vague.

"Shepherd hates not getting his own way." Roach replied.

Ava looked at them both, "He's a bit of an asshole."

"You haven't realised?" Soap chuckled.

"I haven't spoken to him much." Ava shrugged, "Imagine his reaction if he found out I was from Makarov's army." Ava then laughed.

"He'd go mental!" Roach laughed as well. And they heard another laugh. Ghost sat next to Ava's legs. Ava stretched them back out, resting them on Ghost's legs.

"Back from beating up half the base?" Ava teased, which caused Roach and Soap to both laugh.

Ghost nodded. "You get angry so easily." Roach also added. They spent the evening laughing, taking the piss out off each other and just taking their mind of the war and the deaths they saw every day of their life. What they didn't realise was that death was waiting for them around the corner.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if it was super boring! I'm just building up to Loose Ends *evil laugh* Anyways, I can't thank y'all enough for the amazing reviews. Sorry about the wait time for this update, I was going to update last night, but the site was down. Until next time folks. -CptHall**


	15. Chapter 15

**As always, I only own Ava, enjoy.**

* * *

Ava flipped onto her back, daylight flooding the room. "Morning, Ava." Ghost smiled, from the other side of the room. Ava groaned, she was never a morning person.

"Too early." She complained.

"It's 10 o'clock." Ghost chuckled, throwing things in drawers, trying to tidy the unbelievably messy room.

"Ugh, too early." She continued.

Ghost picked up a random box, looking at it confused, "We've had this conversation before. Get up, or I'll make you."

Ava chuckled at the memory, "Well I ain't getting up."

"Well then…" Ghost said, he opened the door, chucking the random box out, hoping Toad or someone would be amused, and shut it again. Ava pulled her sheet over her eyes, attempting to fall back asleep. She felt the end of the mattress go down, "5 more minutes, mum?" She said.

"Nu-uh." Ghost replied, his hands reaching for her sides. Ava, much like Roach, was extremely ticklish. Ava jumped up, giving a small scream and laughing her head off. She literally couldn't breathe for laughing so much. She had squirmed so much, attempting to get out of Ghost's grip, she'd ended up practically on his lap. "S-stop, Ghost." Ava attempted to say.

"You gunna get up?" Ava nodded, unable to speak. Ghost let go and she sat for a minute catching her breath, still leaning against Ghost.

"Thanks for that." She breathed, just catching her breath.

Ghost grinned, "No problem." She jumped off the top bunk, tripping over her own feet as she did so, causing her body to slam into the door. Ghost was laughing behind her. He'd obviously jumped off a lot more gracefully than her. She picked up the hairbrush sitting on the set of drawers and used it to pull her hair back into a bun which sat on the back of her head.

* * *

"I hate training." Ava complained to Archer and Toad.

Toad nodded, "Don't we all."

"You're snipers. You just lay there and shoot. You don't need to do all this physical stuff." Ava said, joking.

"So that's why you're near us. Hoping you won't have to do as much?" Archer teased.

Ava nodded, "Ghost's like a slave driver. Does he stop?"

"Nope." Toad sighed, as he could see him walking over to the three.

"But you have him wrapped around your little finger Ava." Archer commented.

Ava shook her head, "Not when it comes to training." Ava knew she had him around her little finger. She'd probably get away with standing there doing nothing if she tried but she wasn't going to risk it. Roach walked over to join the three, obviously trying to escape training like the rest of them. Ghost was approaching them, so Ava grabbed Roaches wrist and they started running. Ava was that girl who was slower than everyone at running, the only time she ran, was if her life depended on it. That's happened more often than she thought it would over the years. They ran over to the same spot and Ava leaned against the wall. "Ghost, isn't it enough training?" Roach sighed.

"Yeah, we've been training for a good hour." Ava continued, Ghost nodded, causing Roach and Ava to high five each other and walk off. Ghost just shook his head watching the pair walk away, exceptionally quickly.

* * *

Ava sat opposite Archer, a set of cards in her left hand, and two piles on the table in front of her. She lay down another card. And then Archer placed one. One which made her pick up 5, Ava pressed down the same card, a black jack which flipped it meaning Archer had to pick up 10 cards. She threw down her last card, "Don't bother." She laughed, standing up and pushing the chair out with the back of her knees.

She pushed the door open, and done the normal route to her shared room. She pushed open the door and saw Ghost tidying. "I swear you've got OCD or something." Ava laughed.

"No one else will do it." He sighed, pulling a brown strand of hair from his eyes. He picked up a pile of clothes, throwing them on Roaches bed, "Once you get rid of one pile of shit, another one appears. It never ends."

"Stop doing it then?" Ava replied.

Ghost sighed, "It will just get worse if I don't."

"Want some help?" Ava offered instead.

"Finally." Ghost laughed. The two of them got to work clearing the small room up. Ava picked up Roaches boots, placing them at the bottom of his bed, and then doing the same for hers and Ghosts. Ghost was still throwing clothes left, right and centre. Ava started picking up random bits of rubbish loitering around the room. "What's this?" Ghost asked, looking at a small box.

Ava looked over her shoulder and shrugged, "Not a clue." She bent down to pick another bit of rubbish up. "Is it possible for two men to make such a mess?"

"And a woman."

"I haven't been here for as long as you two."

"This is mainly Roach's work." Ghost replied, making a face. He opened the lid of the box, and revealed a lot of photos. And by a lot, I mean a lot. "Ava come look at this." Ghost said, chuckling, flicking through the many photos. Ava sat next to him. They were of family and of younger Roach.

"Oh my god. Look at him." Ava said, bursting into laughter at a certain photo of him, obviously trying to fit in, but he just looked a bit like a douche; Ghost looked at the photo and also burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Roach said innocently from the door frame. He looked at the photos and Ava had to keep her giggles at bay. Ghost however smirked, as he lifted the box. Roach stomped forward, grabbing it and stormed out the door.

"Aw, what a spoil sport." Ava complained.

"C'mon, let's get back to work cleaning up this pigsty." Ghost said, standing up and continuing the clean. Ava joined him, continuing picking up a hell of a lot of rubbish over the floor. She picked up a towel and what was underneath it made Ava want to throw up.

"You're pigs." Ava said, dropping the towel back over the mouldy pizza. But that wasn't just it. There were all sorts of insects around it. Ghost went to have a look, and gagged.

"I can't do this." Ghost said, opening the door.

Ava was quick following him, "Neither can I." They both quickly escaped, and Ghost was preparing his rant to Roach. Whereas Ava was going to go exploring around the outside of the base and have some me time which was hard to get when your home is a base shared with a lot of people.

She walked out the front door, and Ghost gave her a curious look, but didn't think twice and went to rant to Roach. Ava started walking to the back of the base, the grassy area that was there. It was a field to be accurate. She hadn't had a clue it was here before. She started walking through the overgrown grass which came up to her hips. She put her arms out slightly so her hands brushed the grass as she walked. Ava saw water not too far in front of her and saw a small pond.

The water was murky and there were a couple of lily pads dotted around in it. There was a log lay down near the pond, Ava guessed some of the guys put it there to sit down and relax. She continued her journey. She really hadn't walked far because the base wasn't too big. Ava saw a tree and walked over.

She smiled as she looked up at the branches, pulling herself up with her arms, trying to put her feet somewhere to push her up. "I forgot how freakin' hard this was." Ava muttered to herself, still trying to gain footing.

"Talking to yourself?" A voice said, making Ava jump out of her skin, and fell the small distance. But with Ava's balance, fell over as she landed on her feet.

"Fuck. You scared the life out of me." Ava cursed.

Ghost smirked, "You scare easily."

"How'd you get out here, one, without me realising… two, quicker."

"One, you don't look around. Two, you were walking slowly." Ava sighed, pulling herself back up onto the tree and climbing up higher. "Don't fall; I don't want to have to drag your arse to the infirmary."

"It'll be payback from the time I had to drag you there." Ava replied, continuing her climb.

"At least I'm not as heavy as you." Ghost grinned, climbing up.

"I'll push you off the tree." Ava replied, settling herself on a branch. Sitting with her feet hanging off.

Ghost looked shocked, as he sat on the branch lower than hers, "You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?" Ava repositioned herself so her stomach was on the branch as she was leaning over giving Ghost a light push, but not hard enough to actually get him off.

Ghost budged himself forward a bit, causing Ava to gasp, "I knew you wouldn't." He grinned. Ava didn't bother repositioning herself.

"Uh, slight problem." Ava realised.

Ghost looked up at the hanging Ava, "What?"

"I can go up. But getting down is the problem."

"Brilliant." Ghost said sarcastically, "I'll go first so I can catch you if you fall idiotically."

"What happened to me being heavy?" Ava teased.

"I was joking, you muppet."

"You're in a very insulting mood." Ghost grinned up at her, and started his decent to the bottom of the tree. It didn't take him long. Ava however was scared of falling to her death, despite Ghost being right there. But Ava being Ava, when she was about to take her last step, she fell. She let out a small scream, before hitting Ghost's arms. Ghost didn't put her down straight away, which caused Ava to blush.

"I knew you'd fall."

"I can't help being clumsy." Ava said, "Now put me down."

Ghost set her on the ground, "You are too light. You need to eat." Ghost started to walk away.

It took Ava a minute, before screaming after him, "I am not underweight!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, as always, as the seriously do encourage me to write, so if you could take the time to review, I'll update faster for y'all. Sorry for the little begging. Anyways, I have like 3,000 views which is like, oh my god. I've got most of Loose Ends planned out, and we're getting dangerously close to the chapter now. Sorry for the very one-shoty kind of style of this chapter, if you didn't like it. See yah, -CaptainHall**


	16. Chapter 16

**I only own Ava, and the rest belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"I don't see why you're dragging me into this." Ava complained,

"Because I don't want to be the only non-captain in there." Ghost replied.

"What about Shepherd?"

"He's the General."

"And? Shepherd and Price hate my guts. I'm not going in there."

"Oh yes you are."

"Can't you take Roach. Everyone likes Roach." Ava pleaded.

Ghost shook his head, "No. You."

"But it'll be so awkward."

"I don't care."

"Fine." Ava said, crossing her arms over her chest. Ghost wanted to drag Ava into the brief for the next mission despite the last mission only being a day ago, but apparently they had Makarov's where abouts. Ghost practically dragged Ava into the brief room. Ava actually knew where it was now, so she didn't need to be dragged. Ghost pushed her through the door, Ava smiled awkwardly then hissed at Ghost, "You lying shit." The rec. room had Roach and Archer among the captains and Shepherd. Ava slipped into the seat next to Roach, and Ghost sat next to Ava.

Shepherd looked at the lot of them, ready to start his speech, "It's been a tough week gentlemen. We've lost more than we have ever dreamed. But we will recover." Shepherd paused for a couple of moments, everyone wondering if they should say something but everyone stayed silent, "I've got a blank check, and we're going to spend every cent of it killing Makarov. Despite what the world might say, we are not savages, we don't kill civilians. We use precision." Shepherd took another pause, "There's an evil man hiding in these shadows and we're going to bring him into the light. Once his face is revealed, we will write history." The circle on the map of the world moved, highlighting the Caucasian mountains and the Afghanistan boneyard. "These are the last safe havans on Earth for Makarov and his men."

Price said what everyone was thinking, "Sounds like we've got to be in two places at once."

"Impossible?" Shepherd asked, preparing to answer himself.

"Not for the one-four-one." Price quickly answered.

Ghost piped up, "Fifty-fifty chance to take out Makarov, eh?" He thought for a minute, "Captain Price, request permission to take the safehouse with Roach and Ava." Ava and Roach high-fived under the table.

"Granted. Me and Soap will take the boneyard in Afghanistan."

Shepherd looked happy, "Very well. We will cut off all avenues of escape. This ends now."

"Strange. I could've sworn we ended this war yesterday." Price said. Shepherd grew red with frustration and possibly anger.

* * *

Ava sat with Roach and Ghost in their room. Ghost was forcing Roach to tidy up, which Ava wanted to see. "We're gunna kill Makarov!" Ava practically sung.

"Or Price or Soap will." Roach nearly sung as well.

Ava grinned, "The bastard is going to die!" Everyone was pretty happy. Convinced Makarov was going to die. That the world would go back to normal and everyone would be happy. Ava was laying down, with her legs hanging over the edge when she heard Roach scream. She sat up so quickly she nearly toppled off the bed. "What?" Ghost asked, unamused.

"There was a mouse!" Roach said, in an unusually high voice. Ava burst out laughing uncontrollably at the idea of a grown man in the army, not just the army, the one-four-one, being scared of mice. Even Ghost started laughing whilst Roach was running around, scared out of his mind.

"Dude." Ava tried to say, whilst laughing, "It's more." She had to take another breath, "Scared of you."

"No it isn't! It tried to bite me!" Roach screamed, over reacting, and over emphasizing the 'bite'.

"Stop being a drama queen." Ghost also laughed. The door swung open.

MacTavish stood there looking pretty confused, "What's going on?"

"Bug here, is scared of mice. And he saw a mouse." Ghost chuckled.

"You're actually tidying this room?" MacTavish sounded more shocked at the concept of the room, which was in the state of a bombsite, being cleaned.

"Roach is." Ava replied.

MacTavish shrugged, "Fair enough." He turned and walked out the door, leaving the three of them.

"I can't clean this room with mice!" Roach said, still pretty high.

"They're mice." Ghost said, unimpressed.

"Chicken." Ava also said, grinning.

Roach glared at Ava, "You tidy this up."

"Not my mess to clean up." Ava replied, her grin spreading wider.

"For goodness sake!" Roach shouted. Ava shrugged and took her opportunity to make the great escape.

* * *

Ava sat in the rec. room. Pretty awkwardly because there was only MacTavish, Archer and Price. "So, what time are we off to the mountains?" Ava asked, aimed at MacTavish and Archer.

"In a couple of hours time." Price replied, emotionless.

"Where do you reckon he'll be?" Archer asked.

"The safehouse." MacTavish said, simply.

"Boneyard." Price and Ava both said.

"Why?" MacTavish asked them.

Price shrugged, "Just a hunch."

"Makarov likes the action. He wants to see death, he's a madman." Ava replied, she knew this would make Price hate her more, but she really didn't care anymore.  
Surprisingly Price agreed, "Exactly. There will be his men everywhere though. There's no where they're not."

"They've always been everywhere. They're sneaky twats." Ava sighed.

"True enough. But they've not always been Makarovs. They've been Zakhaev's too."

"But I shot him." Soap said proudly.

"Now you need to shoot Makarov." Ava replied.

"Or you could." Soap smirked.

Ava shook her head, "He'll probably be in the boneyard."

"But he might not be."

"If he's not, one of us is bound to get him." Ava replied, referring to Ghost, Roach, Archer, Toad and the rest of the team.

"Or none of us."

* * *

**A/N: Many apologies to the time it took to update. And the length of this horrifyingly bad chapter. It'll all be worth it for Loose Ends next chapter. Thank you to the reviewers, the favorites and the followers, you guys really do keep me writing, so thanks a ton! I'm going to go write the dreaded chapter of Loose Ends, cya! -CaptainHall**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here we have it. Loose ends. Prepare your lols and tissues. I've finally written it. And I only own Ava, enjoy!**

* * *

"Snipers in position." Archer said as Roach, Ghost and Ava walked down a steep hill to gain access to the woods. Ava walked past some trees as three other men were walking in front, in unison. She walked into a small clearing, as well as Ghost and Roach. A claymine popped up in front of her, and she panicked for a second before dropping down.

"Ambush!" Ghost yelled, "Targets! Left side! Left side!" Ava grinned at his repetition. A couple more voices yelled ambush as Ava shot up on the hill where the Russians were returning fire.

"They got this area presighted for mortar fire!" Scarecrow yelled. The Russians got to work putting up at smoke screen. "Counter-attack into the smoke. Push, push, push!" Ghost said. Ava walked cautiously into the smoke, her vision blinded by the white around her. All you could hear was gunfire and mortars hitting the ground around you.

Ava took cover behind a tree and reloaded her gun. She turned to shoot again, edging forward. More smoke appeared so Ava threw a grenade quickly, before any of her team decided to go running in. She heard the bang from her grenade and edged forward, looking around for any Russians. Everyone was shouting as Ava made her way into a clearing of tree stumps.

The team eventually pushed forward to the road which lead up to the house. "We got two trucks leaving the target building." Archer alerted them.

"Don't let them trucks get away!" Ghost said as the team started shooting at them.

"Roger, firing javelin. Danger close."

"Danger close! Get back from the road!" Ghost said, "Bloody hell these trucks are bullet proof."

The vehicles exploded with the Javelins, "Moving vehicles have been neutralized." Archer informed, "Be advised. We have not, I repeat, we have not spotted Makarov and no one else has left the house. Those trucks may of been decoys. Over."

"Roger that. We're advancing on the house now." Ghost said as they run up the hill. Ava shot a Russian to her left. "Breach and clear the safe house! Go, go!"

Ava stood opposite Ghost, glancing at him as she stuck the explosive to the door and flung herself back onto the wall, brushing a stray hair out of her face. It exploded and the two ran in shooting the few men standing there attempting to kill them. Ava ran up the stairs to breach the few rooms up there, Scarecrow on her heels. She shot the two men either side of her. She spun to her right shooting the two men in the furthest room and breached the other, shooting the few men in there.

"Top floor clear." Ava said, walking back down.

"Basement clear." Roach said pretty might directly after Ava.

"Office clear." Ghost also said.

Ghost looked at Ozone, "Ozone make sure no one leaves through the kitchen."

"Roger that."

"Scarecrow, photos."

"Roger that." Scarecrow replied.

"Shepherd, this is Ghost. No sign of Makarov. I repeat, no sign of Makarov. Captain Price, any luck in Afghanistan."

"Plenty. At least 50 hired guns here, but no sign of Makarov. Perhaps our intel was off."

"Well, the quality of the intel is about to change. This safehouse is a bloody gold mine." Ava strolled around as Ghost, Price and Shepherd were talking.

"Copy that. Ghost have your team collect everything you can for an operations playbook. Names, contacts, places, everything.

"Already on it sir. Makarov will have no where to run."

"That's the idea. I'm bringing up the extraction force, ETA five minutes. Get that intel. Shepherd out."

Ghost looked over at Ava and Roach standing together, reading some newspapers on the wall, "Roach, get on Makarovs computer and start the transfer." Roach went over and tapped some stuff into the computer, "Ozone you get rear security, I've got the front. Go."

"On my way." Ozone replied as he walked to the back of the house.

"Task force, this is Price. More of Makarov's men just arrived at the boneyard." Price said to the lot of us, "Soap, cover me. I'm gonna slot that guy over there and use his radio to tap into their comms. Ghost, we're going silent for a few minutes. Good luck up there in Russia. Price out."  
"Makarovs men are going to do whatever it takes to stop us leaving with this intel. We need to protect the DSM until the transfer's done." Ghost said, "Use the weapon caches and set up your claymores if you've got any left. Defensive positions. Let's go."

"Ready to engage!" Ozone said.

"I have eyes on additional hostile forces moving in on your position. They're approaching through the solar panels east of the house." Archer informed the team. A bunch of commands and repeats were shouted by Ozone, Scarecrow and Ghost.

"They're dropping in more troops west of the house." Archer said, as Ava was still shooting those to the east.

"Roger. They must be by the boat house. Cover the west approach." Ghost ordered. Ava jogged up the stairs and covered the front door which gave main access to the DSM and Scarecrow had the entrance Ava didn't have acess too. She started to shoot at people who came through the door and kept on at it. "Enemy fast attack helicopters coming in from the west."

A flashbang came through, which fucked Ava up momentarily. As soon as she regained normal vision she shot the few Russians attempting to destroy the DSM.

"We gotta cover the front lawn!" Scarecrow said.

"I'm displacing. You're gonna be without sniper support for about 30 seconds, standby." Archer said. All was quiet for a minute, but Ava kept aiming down her sights at the door.

"Scarecrow is down, I repeat scarecrow is down!" Archer said. Roach took Scarecrows position so Ava didn't have to change position. Archer warned them that there were Russians appearing from the southeast. "Sniper team one to strike team. We got enemy helos approaching from the southeast and the northwest. Enemy choppers in 15 seconds."

"Roach, the transfer's complete! I'll cover the main approach whilst you get the DSM. Move!" Ghost said.

"This is Shepherd, we're almost at the LZ. What's your status? Over."

"We're on our way to the LZ." The three of them ran out into the woods, watching for mortars and Russians. "They're bracketing our position with mortars. Keep moving and watch your back!" Ghost said, pushing them all forward. "We gotta get to the LZ!" A mortar caught Roach, and

Ghost was right next to him, dragging him to the LZ. "I've got you Roach. Hold on!" Ghost said.

"Ghost, get Roach to the LZ. I'll cover you!" Ava shouted to him.

"I can't bloody leave you Ava." He said, whilst dragging Roach.

Ava shrugged and shot, "I'll be fine, just you two get your arses to the LZ. I'll follow behind." Ghost knew he was going to loose Roach or Ava, or both. He wasn't happy about it but Ava was stubborn and was shooting like crazy, running towards them now and then.

"Roach hang in there!" Ghost said, desperate for him to stay alive. "Get up, get up! We're almost there." Ghost pulled up Roach, supporting most his weight.

Ava ran up behind them and she saw both of them being shot. Her eyes brimmed with tears and her face reddened with anger. She stormed up to him, gun raised. "You wouldn't kill me." Shepherd chuckled, gun down.

"You're really that up yourself?" Ava asked, Ava started to shoot and Shepherds eyes widened and he ran for the helecopter behind him, and Ava stupidly ran after him. The helicopter door shut and it flew off. She ran after it a couple of steps, middle finger stuck

"Snipers in position." Archer said as Roach, Ghost and Ava walked down a steep hill to gain access to the woods. Ava walked past some trees as three other men were walking in front, in unison. She walked into a small clearing, as well as Ghost and Roach. A claymine popped up in front of her, and she panicked for a second before dropping down.

"Ambush!" Ghost yelled, "Targets! Left side! Left side!" Ava grinned at his repetition. A couple more voices yelled ambush as Ava shot up on the hill where the Russians were returning fire.

"They got this area presighted for mortar fire!" Scarecrow yelled. The Russians got to work putting up at smoke screen. "Counter-attack into the smoke. Push, push, push!" Ghost said. Ava walked cautiously into the smoke, her vision blinded by the white around her. All you could hear was gunfire and mortars hitting the ground around you.

Ava took cover behind a tree and reloaded her gun. She turned to shoot again, edging forward. More smoke appeared so Ava threw a grenade quickly, before any of her team decided to go running in. She heard the bang from her grenade and edged forward, looking around for any Russians. Everyone was shouting as Ava made her way into a clearing of tree stumps.

The team eventually pushed forward to the road which lead up to the house. "We got two trucks leaving the target building." Archer alerted them.

"Don't let them trucks get away!" Ghost said as the team started shooting at them.

"Roger, firing javelin. Danger close."

"Danger close! Get back from the road!" Ghost said, "Bloody hell these trucks are bullet proof."

The vehicles exploded with the Javelins, "Moving vehicles have been neutralized." Archer informed, "Be advised. We have not, I repeat, we have not spotted Makarov and no one else has left the house. Those trucks may of been decoys. Over."

"Roger that. We're advancing on the house now." Ghost said as they run up the hill. Ava shot a Russian to her left. "Breach and clear the safehouse! Go, go!"

Ava stood opposite Ghost, glancing at him as she stuck the explosive to the door and flung herself back onto the wall, brushing a stray hair out of her face. It exploded and the two ran in shooting the few men standing there attempting to kill them. Ava ran up the stairs to breach the few rooms up there, Scarecrow on her heels. She shot the two men either side of her. She spun to her right shooting the two men in the furthest room and breached the other, shooting the few men in there.

"Top floor clear." Ava said, walking back down.

"Basement clear." Roach said pretty might directly after Ava.

"Office clear." Ghost also said.

Ghost looked at Ozone, "Ozone make sure no one leaves through the kitchen."

"Roger that."

"Scarecrow, photos."

"Roger that." Scarecrow replied.

"Shepherd, this is Ghost. No sign of Makarov. I repeat, no sign of Makarov. Captain Price, any luck in Afghanistan."

"Plenty. At least 50 hired guns here, but no sign of Makarov. Perhaps our intel was off."

"Well, the quality of the intel is about to change. This safehouse is a bloody gold mine." Ava strolled around as Ghost, Price and Shepherd were talking.

"Copy that. Ghost have your team collect everything you can for an operations playbook. Names, contacts, places, everything.

"Already on it sir. Makarov will have no where to run."

"That's the idea. I'm bringing up the extraction force, ETA five minutes. Get that intel. Shepherd out."

Ghost looked over at Ava and Roach standing together, reading some newspapers on the wall, "Roach, get on Makarovs computer and start the transfer." Roach went over and tapped some stuff into the computer, "Ozone you get rear security, I've got the front. Go."

"On my way." Ozone replied as he walked to the back of the house.

"Task force, this is Price. More of Makarov's men just arrived at the boneyard." Price said to the lot of us, "Soap, cover me. I'm gonna slot that guy over there and use his radio to tap into their comms. Ghost, we're going silent for a few minutes. Good luck up there in Russia. Price out."

"Makarovs men are going to do whatever it takes to stop us leaving with this intel. We need to protect the DSM until the transfer's done." Ghost said, "Use the weapon caches and set up your claymores if you've got any left. Defensive positions. Let's go."

"Ready to engage!" Ozone said.

"I have eyes on additional hostile forces moving in on your position. They're approaching through the solar panels east of the house." Archer informed the team. A bunch of commands and repeats were shouted by Ozone, Scarecrow and Ghost.

"They're dropping in more troops west of the house." Archer said, as Ava was still shooting those to the east.

"Roger. They must be by the boat house. Cover the west approach." Ghost ordered.

Ava jogged up the stairs and covered the front door which gave main access to the DSM and Scarecrow had the entrance Ava didn't have access too. She started to shoot at people who came through the door and kept on at it. "Enemy fast attack helicopters coming in from the west."

A flashbang came through, which fucked Ava up momentarily. As soon as she regained normal vision she shot the few Russians attempting to destroy the DSM.

"We gotta cover the front lawn!" Scarecrow said.

"I'm displacing. You're gonna be without sniper support for about 30 seconds, standby." Archer said. All was quiet for a minute, but Ava keptaiming down her sights at the door.

"Scarecrow is down, I repeat scarecrow is down!" Archer said. Roach took Scarecrows postion so Ava didn't have to change position. Archer warned them that there were Russians appearing from the southeast. "Sniper team one to strike team. We got enemy helos approaching from the southeast and the northwest. Enemy choppers in 15 seconds."

"Roach, the transfer's complete! I'll cover the main approach whilst you get the DSM. Move!" Ghost said.

"This is Shepherd, we're almost at the LZ. What's your status? Over."

"We're on our way to the LZ." The three of them ran out into the woods, watching for mortars and Russians. "They're bracketing our position with mortars. Keep moving and watch your back!" Ghost said, pushing them all forward. "We gotta get to the LZ!" A mortar caught Roach, andGhost was right next to him, dragging him to the LZ. "I've got you Roach. Hold on!" Ghost said.

"Ghost, get Roach to the LZ. I'll cover you!" Ava shouted to him.

"I can't bloody leave you Ava." He said, whilst dragging Roach.

Ava shrugged and shot, "I'll be fine, just you two get your arses to the LZ. I'll follow behind." Ghost knew he was going to loose Roach or Ava, or both. He wasn't happy about it but Ava was stubborn and was shooting like crazy, running towards them now and then.

"Roach hang in there!" Ghost said, desperate for him to stay alive. "Get up, get up! We're almost there." Ghost pulled up Roach, supporting most his weight.

Ava ran up behind them and she saw both of them being shot. Her eyes brimmed with tears and her face reddened with anger. She stormed up to him, gun raised. "You wouldn't kill me." Shepherd chuckled, gun down.

"You're really that up yourself?" Ava asked, Ava started to shoot and Shepherds eyes widened and he ran for the helicopter behind him, and Ava stupidly ran after him. The helicopter door shut and it flew off. She ran after it a couple of steps, middle finger stuck up at it and screaming "Bastard!"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she ran back to the two men, now laying bleeding in a pit. She ripped her sleeve to press it to Roaches stomach, which was bleeding heavily. She applied pressure attempting to get the bleeding to stop. "Stay alive, Roach. Stay awake." Ava begged him.

He raised his head a little, "I'll try."

In their ears they could hear Price screaming, "Do not trust Shepherd, I repeat, do not trust Shepherd!"

"Roach? Ghost? Ava? Come in, Ghost! Do you copy? Does anyone copy?"

"They're dead-" Price said.  
"I copy." Ava interrupted, her speech clear for someone who was sobbing.

"The traitors alive." Price said quietly.

"I can hear you!" Ava practically shouted, "Ghost and Roach are dying as we speak. I need emergency extraction."

"We need extraction too. Nikolai do you know anyone who can get the others out safely."

"Da. I'll ask them now." Nikolai replied quickly.

"Ava-" Soap tried to say,

"One second." Ava said, she looked at the two shadow-force soldiers, "Are you going to help? And if you think about trying to kill them, I'll kill you faster."

They walked over gingerly, and attempted to stop the bleeding, "Alright, continue." Ava said to Soap.

"Ava, you need to-" Ava caught sight of one pulling out his gun. She shot both of them. "Sorry!" Ava said and dragged them away from the two.  
"Ava. You need to keep Ghost and Roach alive and awake until Nikolai's friend will come and pick you up. He'll take you three to a safe house where you need to find a doctor." Price said.

"Will do. Stay safe in Afghan." Ava said as she knelt down. Ghost clutched her free hand desperately.

"Ava." Ghost said, quietly. Ava turned towards him, her hands applying pressure to his shoulder. "Ava I love you. I always have, since that first night in the rec. room. You're beautiful and I just want-"

"Don't you die on me, Simon!" Ava said desperately, knowing these little speeches are always before someone dies.

"I wont." He half smiled up at her, "I just wanted you to know."

"I need to check Roach is okay. Stay alive, for me. Please. And if you don't I'll drag you back from death itself and beat you 6 feet under."

"I'll stay alive Ava." Ghost said, "Help Roach." Ava pulled off his mask, and helped him pull off a lot of his body armor which was probably causing his body stress. Ava spun around and Roach was quickly falling into unconsciousness. She pushed down into his wound which was bleeding heavily at this point. "Come on Sanderson. Stay alive. Think about your family and friends. Think about how they will react to you dying. Stay awake!" Ava said, checking his pulse now and then.

She heard the helicopter behind her and turned towards it. The pilot jumped out and walked over. Ava turned back towards the two dying men. Roach was on his death bed. "We need to get them to the helicopter." Ava told the man.

"Da." The pilot said simply. He helped Roach, but Roach was nearly screaming in pain. The same guy helped came back and helped Ghost and Ava followed. Roach was laying across one set of seats, and the Russian lay Ghost across the other.

"You got anything first-aid related?" Ava asked the pilot, he looked in confusion, Ava repeated herself in Russian. The only good thing that came out of Makarov's army.

"No. The safehouse will have a doctor." The pilot said in Russian. Ava nodded, and sat down. There wasn't a lot of space to sit down, with full grown men stretched along all the seats, but Ava sat down and lifted Ghost's feet onto her lap. It was a long flight. The safehouse wasn't too far, but for Ava, every breath of the two men could be their last and that scared her more than she could believe.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! It wasn't that bad was it? I mean, it was rushed like crazy, I know. I know. But still, I couldn't bring myself to let them die... yet. I was going to leave you a cliffhanger, but decided against it. Thanks for the reviews Violyss, Dovahsebrom and WheresDaBeef. They never fail to review, especially WheresDaBeef, so thank you soso much! And the favorite and the follows. And I updated quickly, for once. **

**Quick question: I was thinking about ending the story here, or at the next chapter or two. I was either going to do a small prequel or a sequel. I don't want this to drag on too far. So, what's your opinions? Thank you! -CaptainHall**


	18. Chapter 18

**I only own Ava!**

* * *

Ava sat curled up on a chair with a book in her lap. The safe house was a pretty building on its own in the middle of nowhere in Russia. It was small, a single floor, and only a couple of rooms to it, and was very open as well. There was a big fire and book shelves lined the walls. On the other side of the room Ghost and Roach were lying in hospital cots. Outside, forest surrounded all sides of the house, and snow covered the place like a blanket. You'd never guess the rest of Russia was a shit hole.

When they got to the safe house, the doctor was shouting at Ava for not doing anything to their wounds, but Ava wasn't really listening and just shouted back for him to do his job, and save their lives after a while of shouting. Both were currently stable, but Roach wasn't as stable. She felt a shadow come over her, and she automatically knew it was the doctor so didn't bother to look up.

"They're both progressing nicely." The doctor said to her,

"Cool." Ava replied, continuing to read her book in front of the warm fire.

"I know you're upset about their injuries and-"

"I'm not too bothered." She lied. The doctor continued talking at her, and Ava continued giving more or less one word answers so eventually the doctor left her be. Ava got back into the book which she was reading but she got distracted by a voice. That voice just happened to be MacTavish's voice, "Ava, we're heading to find Shepherd."

"Alright. Don't die in the process, and kill him." Ava said, almost unemotionally.

She heard a small chuckle, "We'll try. Have fun in the safe house."

"Have fun killing Shepherd!" Ava replied and then she heard silence, well apart from the fire cackling in front of her. She felt a bit happier, knowing in a couple of hours Shepherd might be dead.

Ava somehow managed to fall asleep in her weird position in front of the fire, causing her skin to burn up. Roach was still unconscious and hadn't woken up since they'd arrived at the safehouse, a good few hours ago. Ghost had woken up, pain shooting through his body. He was confused of where he was for a minute before seeing Roach next to him and after a bit of shuffling and gasping in pain seeing Ava curled up on a chair asleep.

He wanted to get up, but he physically couldn't. Ghost always hated sitting, laying in this case, around. He sat there, taking in his surroundings and went to stand up before grunting in pain. This woke Ava up who came rushing over, "Ghost, c'mon rest!"

"I hate laying here!" Ghost complained,

Ava shrugged, "I hate being on my own. But you need to rest."

"But-"

"Rest. MacTavish and Price are killing Shepherd as we speak. I'm right here, Roach is there if you haven't realized and physically can't go anywhere. And the doctor, I hope he goes somewhere." Ava said, as Ghost sighed laying back down.

"You don't even have a bed."

"I have a lot of comfy chairs and sofas and things."

"Ava." Ghost said, raising his eyebrows.

"Simon." Ava returned the same look.

"You deserve some form of rest."

"Which I am capable of. You, however, nearly died, so sleep." Ava spun around and lay across the longest sofa. She wasn't able to sleep, even listening to the soft breathing of the two men across the room. Every time she was close to drifting off, a bad memory hit her. She didn't know why, but guessed it was because she was back in Russia, where most her bad memories lay. Ava tried to sleep, but couldn't and she knew Ghost was going to say something about her lack of sleep since they've been here. Ava did finally fall to sleep after about an hour of staring at the ceiling. She would've preferred it to her dream.

Ava walked along, through the snowy woods of Russia, jeans covering her legs and a too big t-shirt was all that was covering her arms, or more wasn't covering her arms. She was freezing. The 15 year old couldn't stop either, she'd be tortured. She was learning, things a teenager should never have to learn, things teenagers shouldn't ever have to worry about it. Ava just knew she wasn't going to get out of this hell anytime soon.

She was daydreaming, wandering along pretty slowly. Ava felt a kick at the back of her knees, causing her to fall down slightly before standing back up, and walking, "Faster." The Russian said from behind her. She wanted to fight back. The fight she'd never win. Ava looked at her hand, which was a pale blue. "Faster!" he screamed, a lot louder than the last time, a knife poking her back.  
She woke up with a shot through her back, almost reliving the pain. She looked around and felt the warmth of the room, which calmed her down.

* * *

Ghost lay. It was all he did, lay down. Sleep. Stare at the ceiling. Listen to Roaches annoying jagged breaths. If he got up, he was told to lay back down. He looked across at Ava's body, laying lifelessly on the sofa, only small breaths exciting her partly open mouth. Ava was awake, which Ghost wasn't aware of, as well as Ava not being aware that Ghost was awake. She stood up, and went to stand on the small veranda of the tiny cottage.

Ava stood, her body leaned over the bar and her head aimed up at the stars sparkling over cold Russia. She felt a hand touch her shoulder but couldn't be bothered to turn to see who it was. It was either Ghost or the doctor. "You alright out here?" Ghost asked, green eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah." She shrugged, eyes still finding constellations in the dark blanket above them.

"What's up?" He asked, standing next to her, looking up as well.

Ava still didn't turn to look at him, "Nothing." She sighed weakly.

"I know there's something wrong." Ava didn't reply. She forgot how Ghost knew her better than she knew herself these days. "Just tell me." He said calmly.

"I had another dream." Ava replied, refusing to say nightmare.

"What was it about this time?"

"Things I've thought I forgot. Being in Russia is sparking up old memories." Ava felt a tear fall down her cheek, which she wiped away very quickly. Ghost still saw it. He pulled her into a hug suddenly, which surprised her. She just closed her eyes against Ghost's shoulder.

"It's going to get better, you know? I'm on the road of recovery, and so's Roach."

"I haven't heard anything from the Captains." Ava mumbled.

"Shall we go inside into the warm?" Ghost asked, as he pulled out of the hug, and pulled a strand of hair out of her reddened face. Ava nodded as she allowed herself to be lead inside into the warmth. She mentally slapped herself. She should be taking care of Ghost, not the other way around. She hadn't been shot.

She sat down next to Ghost, and he had his good arm around her, Ava's head laying on his shoulder. Ghost liked feeling her warmth against his side, and being able to smell her scent. Ava was thinking. She didn't often think about things that really mattered, but when she did, no one could change her opinion.

"Everyone changes. And then they leave. So unexpectedly. You can never be certain of who's going to stay, or who's going to go. I mean, Roach could go at any given point. You could walk straight out there and leave, if you wanted to. I could return to my life in England, even though in my heart I understand it'll never be the same. It'll be full of pity and sympathy, those things I've always hated. Makarov changed me. But part of me doesn't believe it was Makarov, part of me blames his men. Those men that took me that night. But everything happens for a reason, right? Just need to wait for that reason." Ava shrugged.

"I'll never leave you, Ava. You're not getting rid of me anytime soon." He said and finally done what he'd always wished to do. Push his lips onto her own pink lips, warm and soft.

* * *

**A/N: I finally done it. The time felt right, and ITS SO FLUFFY I WANT TO DIE. Yeah. Sorry about the update time. I'd spout a load of excuses, but all I have was that I was procrastinating. **

**Well, say if I was to sequel The Untrusted, this would be the starting chapter. Would it be easier for me to just continue writing the Untrusted or write a sequel. I know I've already asked, but I'm still oblivious to what I should do.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. You guys are amazing! Until next time, and more fluffyness, ciao for now -CaptainHall**


	19. Chapter 19

**The final chapter. Here you go. Warning: The fluffiness of this may make you want to punch something to feel manly again.**

* * *

Ghost sat with Ava curled up next to him, her head leaning on his shoulder and her breathing soft. "Ava?" Ghost asked quietly, checking if she was awake. He got no reply, so put his arms under her knees and behind her back, carrying her over to his bed, where he has been laying for the past week. He put her down gently, and pulled the covers over her then watched her body curl into her tiny ball.

He stretched himself across a sofa, his feet kicked up onto the arm rest and a cushion under his head. He took a glance at Ava. He knew how creepy he was, watching her, but he didn't care. She was digging her fingers into the covers, a complete different position from her curled up position. Ghost's green eyes filled with concern. Her face was scrunched up, as if she was in pain and her legs were stretched.  
The next minute he was at her side, he shook her awake, "Nightmares?" He asked.

Ava nodded, and jumped out off the bed, not wanting to fall back asleep. The only time she wasn't having nightmares, was when Ghost's arms were around her. They were like a shield from her memories. Her horrible, horrible memories. Ghost had took up her position on the bed, and pulled her back towards him. She bowed her head, not letting her flushed face show. He pulled her up so she had no choice but to get back on the bed, sealing the space between the two. The silence was comfortable, the type of silence you feel when you're comfortable around each other.

Ava's head was leaning on Ghost's muscular chest and her arm was across his stomach. Ghost relaxed his arms around her skinny figure. He knew she didn't eat as much as she should, but being in the safehouse has made her loose weight quickly. Ava fell asleep almost instantly, listening to his heartbeat, which relaxed her enough to send her back to sleep. A dreamless sleep. Ghost also fell asleep, and the room was silent.

* * *

"So, he's gone?" Ava said, her voice shaky, Ghost next to her, his eyes wide with shock.

"He's history is lost." Price replied, "We're in India, but we're going to have to move as militia have appearded everywhere then get Soap back to base. We've got a Russian with us to help for now. We'll speak to you guys later." The comms went silent, and Ava and Ghost sat there smiles growing on both their faces.

"Shepherds dead." Ava said, liking the way it sounded.

"Karma's a bitch." Ghost chuckled.

Ava agreed, laughing, "Sure is. But that means we should be dead by now."

"We're pretty innocent." Ghost said, putting his hands up by his head.

"What, 'pretty' being the key word in that sentence?" Ava asked.

"Exactly." he said. Ava sighed, and stood up and walked away, "Where are you going?" Ava shrugged, and grinned back at him, pulling on her boots and coat and walking outside, the snow crunching under her feet. She heard running after her, Ghost. Snow was tangling in both their hair, looking a lot more obvious in Ghost's darker hair, which was scuffed up like a mess.

Ava ducked under a branch, and as Ghost ducked under, she pulled it, causing the snow to fall onto him. She laughed and stuck her tongue out and ran away. Ghost easily caught up, and done the same thing to her. "Karma's a bitch, eh?"

"Like you." She said.

"Maybe I'm karma, in another form."

"What ever you say."Ava replied, scuffing his hair, making it look more messy. He reached for her waist, and started tickling. Ava squealed and begged, "N-no. Please Simon." She managed to say, between gasps for air. He eventually stopped, but left his hands on her hips and leaned down. "Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered.

"Of course." She whispered back.

His breath tickled her ear, "I love you."

"I-" Ava's reply was cut off by another kiss. Ava's hands snaked around his neck as he was towering over her slightly, and Simon held her around her waist, pulling her close, not letting any bit of cold hit her and vice versa. They were so involved in the moment, the future meant nothing to them, that there would never be any worries.

* * *

**A/N: It's done. It's finished. Boom. And onto the sequel. Is it wrong I feel sad about ending this? Probably. Thank you sosososososo much the amazing people that have stayed with me through writing this, and the update times and ect. Many apologies for the length of this, and I am writing the first chapter of the sequel. Thank you again guiz. -CaptainHall**


End file.
